


Dedication

by justminttobe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Breast Fucking, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Octane, Yandere Octavio Silva, blackmailing, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justminttobe/pseuds/justminttobe
Summary: You longed for a steady future and a chance at self preservation.He was intent on milking life for all it’s worth.You clung to familiarity and self restraint like your very existence depended on it.He was convinced that making you his whether you liked it or not would be the greatest and longest lasting rush of all time.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist and started writing for an, admittedly, very self indulgent/self projecting Yandere! Octane x reader since Apex is my latest and greatest fixation ^^
> 
> I do not condone nor am I trying to normalise this behaviour. This story will contain dark and potentially triggering content. This is your final warning.
> 
> Thankyou so much for checking out my writing! If you liked this then please visit my quotev (justminttobe) and tumblr (just-mint-to-be).

_Well this is... boring._

In the past, his optimistic parents had requested his presence at formal events not dissimilar to this one. Regardless of the venue or pretence of the occasion, it seemed all were varying levels of mind numbing introductions, business conversations and subtle bragging. After maybe the fifth or fourth comment about his ‘unprofessionalism’, they stopped trying. 

It was an almost laughably small minded response. He was a professional! It just happened to be that his field of expertise involved risking injuries and illness rather than profiting from them. It was their loss really; there was a lot of potential for ad campaigns there.

Octavio was thankful his mind had wandered, finding entertainment in the past and its similarities to the mundane present. If it weren’t for the mask and vibrant chartreuse of his tie, the male would have been barely recognisable. It was fitting, because right now he felt all too emotionally disconnected to the world around him. Fellow ‘party’ goers would approach, spout some half assed greeting before championing their own company and the ‘mutually advantageous’ benefits a contract could provide. 

Some variant of ‘ Sounds good to me amigo ,’ was all he bothered to say inresponse, knowing that his manager was more well equipped to handle such affairs. He was not opposed to conversation in the slightest, but didn’t hold much fondness for ingenuity. All these blank figures in suits and ties and formal dresses were just doing their jobs, but that was no excuse.

Pushing the limit and daring to go beyond boundaries, beyond what was deemed acceptable, had bought him great peace. In his eyes, a little rebellion would serve the outlands residents well. No amazing thing came without sacrifice and without ridicule.

_ Exhibit A: he no longer had the burden or limitation of human legs, the pain of a grenade was a tiny price to pay for at chance fulfilling his ambitions. _

‘Well well things finally got more invit...invigator... interesting! Around here ,’ as per usual, it was Mirage’s tone that managed to cut above the chatter rendering the room murky with noise. Though he admired Elliott and considered him a friend more than competitor, times when the elder male aggravated him were dime a dozen.

In this case however, he was thankful for the stimulation and potential for some actual decent company. ‘ What’s up compadre? Did they finally bring out some champagne that isn’t 90% water?’ Octavio rose with a metallic clink, coming to stand beside the trickster.

‘Nah nah, but she’s certainly making me feel bubbly,’ he replied, earning a confused look sheltered by goggles. A slight head tilt showcased his confusion before a hand directed his gaze toward a corner section of the function where a group of familiar faces had gathered. 

Makoa, Anita andthe head of the PR department of the entire games stood in a near huddle. He had forgotten the latter most of the trio’s name, but recalled him being some degree of pretty important. He was almost convinced Elliott was just yanking his chain until a fourth, fresh face appeared. 

It was then that the speedster realised what all the fuss was about. You were cute to say the least. A bundle of h/c hair, glistening e/c eyes and a nervous smile all neatly wrapped up in a creaseless black dress.

You came with two glasses in tow, cautiously handing one to the soldier at your side. Anita smiled, popping a quick ‘Thankyou’ before returning her focus to whatever story Makoa enraptured the attention of the three of you in. 

‘ I’m gonna go introduce myself,’ concluded Elliott, using his fingers to comb away a phantom imperfection in the dark nest of curls crowning him. Whether or not it was to be perceived as an invitation didn’t phase Octavio, for he followed close behind anyway. 

Only when they became closer did Makoa’s signature thunderous tone become apparent. All sets of eyes seemed intrigued some story about his home world, but that focus was inevitably fractured by the man before him.  ‘Sorry to interrupt, great story by the way, but I believe this belongs to you,’ it was an eye roll worthy prelude to a predictable attempt at a pickup line. 

Octavio watched in curiosity as you glanced to the only non competitor, as if seeking affirmation before questioning Mirage. 

‘I’m... sorry? ’ You tilted your head, lashes made thick with makeup blinking almost owlishly at the introduction. 

Elliott smirked, praying apart the tailored fit of his blazer before tapping at the left side of his chest,  ‘You’ve captured my hear-‘

He was prematurely cut off by a firm hand coming to rest atop his shoulder,  ‘Let’s not mix work and play Mr Witt. Save your antics for the arena.’ 

In a strange rush of recollection, Octavio was at last able to plant a name to the authoritative figure gently admonishing his flirtatious companion.

_ Eric L/n. _

The man responsible for making a blood sport seem somewhat acceptable, entertaining and marketable across the outlands. He’d met the guy a few times before, naturally though he seemed to be a busy man. It was strange however, the executive’s entire stance and attitude remained oddly fond and almost protective of the h/c girl at his side. 

‘ Mr Witt ,’ at last a glance was cast in the shorter of the pair’s direction,  ‘Mr Silva, I’d like you to meet my niece Y/n. She’ll be working with a few team members over the coming weeks to help develop yours and the other legends campaigns for the next season.’

You stepped forward ever so slightly, presenting a hand and smile in introduction. ‘ It’s nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you.’ Both received a gentle handshake and soft smile before you retreated back into the security provided by your relatives shadow. 

‘It’s always good to see new faces around here. Especially when they’re pleasant to look at, ’ Octavio couldn’t help but conceal a light huff of amusement. 

At the very least, the brunette’s quips and attempts at flirtation were getting more smooth. 

He could feel four sets of eyes on him at the small interjection. Not judging, but evidently expecting some greater contribution to the conversation from one of the usually most loquacious legends. 

‘So....’ Octavio fully intended to gauge the question in your direction, but something drove him to address the elder Y/n in the room.

‘Eric, do you have a favourite legend? Anyone you’ll be placing a sneaky bet on in the upcoming season?’

‘You know I’m not allowed to place bets!,’ it came out with a snap, an icy response that jarred everyone presently engaged and slightly beyond. Upon realising this, Eric recoiled back, ‘ My apologies. It’s just that we’ve...been having some issues with staff in that department lately...’

_ That was weird _ , Octavio thought.

‘It’s... It’s fine amigo it was just a joke...’ silence flittered for a moment, consequently cementing an awkward air between the himself and the other male. 

‘I like Pathfinder,’ comparable to a saving grace, your voice cut through the tension almost instantly. Everyone seemed to ignite into a sense of ease once more under your influence, Elliott of course reverting to one of his remarks. 

A mock scoff precluded his words, ‘ The robot? Really?’

You shrugged nonchalantly, a pool of virtually untouched champagne in your glass swirling from the movement,  ‘He seems nice and kind of funny.’

‘Heh, I’m still working on convincing him to trade legs with me sometime. Even just for an hour or two,’ Octavio was pretty sure Pathfinder had been trying to minimise interactions him these past few days just to avoid the task of denying such a request. 

It was about a quarter of an hour before you were whisked away; you and your uncle excusing yourself from the group with a short, polite fairwell. Once left in your wake, the conversations tone and topic between the legends changed.

‘Man she was a total smoke show,’ admiration slicked Mirage’s tone like honey and awe soiled his every syllable. Accusatory, stares were all he received in response,  ‘Look I’m not just saying it! Honestly, for the first time ever I’m excited to pose for the official keychains if it’s her helping to design them!’

‘You’re an idiot,’ Anita replied, smirking into the final sip of her champagne. Elliott blinked, wondering what had warranted the abrupt remark. ‘She...,’ the soldier swallowed, raising two fingers to her mouth before continuing, ‘She’s engaged. Didn’t you notice the rock on her finger?’

Octavio was thankful he had donned the mask, for it concealed the shock failing to notice the ring had provided. Was he really no better than Elliott? It seemed tonight they were equally oblivious and stupefied by the same h/c girl.

Perhaps it was the champagne consumed rather generously to pass the time, but Anita let out a laugh, ‘I’m just messing with you! I can’t believe this time you got ‘bamboozled’ or whatever you call it, by me.’

An almost pout like expression clouded his friend’s face, one Makoa let out a sympathetic titter at before applying a gentle pet to the back.

‘Hey not cool! Making me look like a doo..dough... like an idiot...’ the saddened look lingered, making a frown of guilt mirror onto Anita’s features.

‘But you do have a point, surely there’s no way a girl like that comes here without someone waiting for her back home right?’

She bit her lip before shrugging, ‘ Plenty of fish in the sea...But hey, you never know.’ 

Clearly this conversation had extended further than intended. Octavio shot a covered glance to his companion; the male still subtly wallowing in possibly unwarranted self pity, ‘C’mon amigo, sulking doesn’t suit you. You’ll be able to see her again tomorrow and find out.’ 

_Oh, compadre... why would it even matter? You give up way too easily._..


	2. On Your Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait in this! I also burnt my finger super badly today (ironically whilst working on my fem! Octane cosplay) so if my typing is a bit wonky I apologise. I promise the next chapter will have more action/Octy will start showing his true colours.

When your alarm demanded your return to the waking world, you were nothing short of grateful for electing not to splurge on the watery champagne the night before. With a stretch and involuntary whine, you slipped from beneath the sheets and immediately sought to unplug your phone.

The time read 5:32, but beneath it lay a more pleasant line of text.

_‘Good luck on your first day.’_

You blinked, clearing away any residual fatigue and replied to your father’s message with a few words of gratitude.

It was probably already around 9:00 back home and much colder than here. From the window of what would be your quarters for the next few months, you could see a few rain clouds brewing but nothing too concerning.

Your room was small but comfortable. You switched on the tv and were hardly surprised to see that it was, by default, programmed to the channel showcasing reruns of the last seasons games.

Seeing Gibraltar and his squad was a strange and surreal feeling; very few had the chance to testify that his smile was just as broad and his laugh just as warm in real life. He’d been the first legend to greet you at the party and was seemingly a close friend of your uncles. Apparently there was a tradition of drinks of the first Tuesday of every month.

With that ritual came allegedly embarrassing stories the shield bearing male promised he’d disclose later. You hoped you’d get to work with him and, at the very least, meet all the other legends. From just a brief encounter, Bangalore, Octane and Mirage had made quite lasting impressions. The latter most in particular proving that his casual and outgoing nature was not just a farce for the cameras.

A rumble from your stomach reminded you that getting prepared for the day ahead should be your chieftain focus. The only downside to a complimentary breakfast was having to make yourself semi presentable to get it. A smirk tugged at your lips; maybe your bright purple unicorn pyjamas wouldn’t make for a becoming first meal as an official intern.

Once showered and dressed you took a momentary glance in the mirror; wearing such clothes felt odd and unfamiliar albeit exciting. There was no doubt that you’d lucked out with familial ties in scoring this gig but you’d be damn sure not to disappoint. You were set to walk out the door when the sound of your phone chiming interrupted you.

_Uncle E 5:57am_

_Hey Y/n, hope you slept well. I’ve gotten wrangled up in some stuff and won’t be able to make it to breakfast. You remember where the cafeteria is right? There might be some people there from last night. Sorry about this. Let’s meet for dinner and you can tell me all about your first day_.

Your stomach sank, but you willed the nerves away. It’d probably be good to not be seen clinging to a family member for security.

_You 5:59am_

_No worries, but I gotta ask... did you sleep well? Did you even go to sleep? Not a good advertisement for life here if you can’t even stop for some breakfast!_

_*Uncle E is typing....*_

_Uncle E 6:00am_

_Don’t you start on me too! I still get your grandmother telling me off . I’m fine though. How about 6:30 for dinner? Meet me at the restaurant on the third floor?_

Despite no company to witness it, you couldn’t help but eye roll. No amount of success would ever have your uncle stray from the stubborn, soldiering attitude developed from hanging around with your father.

_You 6:03 am._

_Ok, see you then_.

You stuck to your plan and left, It was no issue, but first day jitters could easily paint it as such if you let yourself mull over it. After successfully retracing your steps from the brief tour you were given the day before, the smell of a buffet greeted you in victory. In further confirmation, a group of five or so men and women clad in office wear sped ahead of you. ‘Let’s hope there’s still some blueberry muffins left,’ their attire was not indifferent to you own, so blending in allowed you to hear a small snippet of conversation.

Upon entering, you took in the fascinating sight of some rather noteworthy faces blending in with a multitude of regular ones. E/c eyes recognised the fatigued faces of a few individuals from the party the night before. When several others entered the cafeteria and rendered it busy, you ceased your distraction and answered the call of the generously filled Bain Marie’s. Doing so was further painted as a good idea when a friendly figure was spotted filling his plate. With mouse like steps you picked up one of your own and slid next to Gibraltar.

‘So, got any recommendations?’ Your eyes scanned the layers of food; a selection so large it’d potentially but your local supermarket to shame.

The male shifted his gaze downard to put a face to the voice, smiling as he spoke, ‘it’s all good, that’s the problem!’ He petted his stomach with a thunderous laugh before his words took on a more serious tone, ‘say, where’s Eric? I thought he woudda been keen to show ya around today.’

You selected a bowl of muesli as your first morsel, scooping it slowly as you replied, ‘He got caught up in some work related stuff, but he showed me around a bit last night.’

Makoa shook his head lightly, ‘All work and no play huh? Don’t ‘chu end up like that.’ It seemed he was finished plucking various pieces of fruit for his yogurt and took to pointing lightly behind him, ‘Feel free to sit with us, there’s someone I’d love for ya to meet.’

Your gaze landed on the destination, but following close behind the legend seemed more important. When you at last found yourself standing at the head of the table, you noted two rather renowned and familiar faces.

In particular, it was the shiny, metallic clad one that stuck out. ‘Pathfinder,’ you couldn’t help but allow his name to slip from your lips with a smile, one that was readily and brightly replicated by the monitor on his chest. The girl sitting beside him slipped into a friendly expression, the gloss upon her lips becoming apparent as they arched into welcoming curve. It was the one and only Lifeline; her signature salmon buns topping a tidy bundle of the same hue.

‘This is Y/n, she’s gonna be working wit’ us for awhile,’ in a manner that was almost familial, he placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. ‘She’ll be helping with the promotions team, so be nice! Gotta make sure we look good on whatever stuff ‘ey put our faces on.’

You stepped forward, offering a hand forward in greeting, ‘It’s nice to meet you both.’

Pathfinder rose from his seat and for a moment you were slightly taken aback by his rather generous stature. When you recalled the kinds of manoeuvres you’d seen him pull off on tv, it made sense. Even still, meeting the surprisingly large but genuinely cheery legend made for a good start to the day.

‘Hi friend, it’s great to meet you! High five?’ You registered the thought for a moment before smiling and altering your hand shake into a gentle clap against a broadened, steel palm.

As you turned to greet his companion, she spoke, ‘So this is the famous Y/n! Mirage wouldn’t stop yappin’ about ya!’ Your hand hovered before a more casual gesture came from the medic; a few curled fingers indicated that she was inviting you to sit beside her, ‘I’m Lifeline but just call me Ajay.’

You accepted the offer, placing your bowl down with a gentle clink against the table. Once the three of you were seated once more, a rather interesting vein of conversation began. Ajay barely gave you a chance to tip toe with generic questions and instead plunged right into more personal topics. In a way, it was refreshing. Almost instantly you took a kind of homely liking to her.

‘So you’ve met a few of the other legends huh? Everyone treat ya well?’ She smiled, taking a last bite of her toast with a crunch.

‘Well you’re all very kind and well, cool,’ you confessed, spooning your own meal up to your mouth. ‘I’ve met Bangalore, you guys, Mirage and Octane...’

It was then that Makoa piped up, an amused rumble sculpting his tone, ‘well speak of the devil! ‘Ere he is!’ All four gazes traced the now busy dining hall before latching on a particular figure.

It was one more casually dressed than the night before, but still evidently boasting a generous amount of attention and grooming. As if awaiting his cue, Mirage was summoned over with a quick wave and began to saunter over to the half occupied table.

Pathfinder was the first to greet him, chipper as could be at the sight of the male, ‘Hi Elliott! I’ve missed you!’

The male huffed in amusement, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backward with his first half resting against the frame. ‘Yeah yeah, it’s only been two hours since I saw you buddy...’ Mirage replied, somewhat dismissive of the robot’s greeting, ‘It’s been a good eight hours at least since I last saw Y/n, maybe I should introduce myself again,.’

One hand glided forward across the table, waiting for you to take it, ‘Mirage is the name, or Elliott. I don’t really care because I’d rather you just call me honey or babe, choice is yours.’

You felt your ears sting with the embarrassment you didn’t dare speak aloud, a nervous titter was all that came free in response. Three other legends sat silently; Makoa seemingly amused but unsurprised by his antics, Pathfinder still rallying from his friend’s cool greeting and Ajay seemed intrigued but equally distracted by the illumination of her phone.

‘It’s.. it’s nice to see you again, Mr Witt,’ part of you danced in victory, a smirk of self satisfaction barely contained on your lips as you watched the cocky male react. Makoa noticed, shooting a proud glance in your direction.

‘Damn that’s cold,’ he made a mock whistle of offence, ‘I must confur...confi... I gotta admit though, you seem just as sharp as you are cute.’ You didn’t know how to respond, instead opting to offer him a smile as you habitually tucked a strand behind your ear.

Like a mantra, you rested upon the words ‘ _it’s just an act, he’s a serial flirt_ ’ to prevent yourself from being too enamoured in the simultaneously dorky and charming ways of the male. ‘So, are you guys excited or nervous for the upcoming season?’ The last spoonful entered your mouth and faded all too quickly.

You knew you’d regret not getting a larger portion in hours to come, but the buzz of your first day and introductions rendered you too preoccupied.

‘I’m so excited!’ Came the ever sunny tone of Pathfinder.

Gibraltar chimed in agreement, ‘Feels good fo be back at tha’ job.’

‘Si, I can’t wait to win!’

It was a foreign, albeit still familiar voice breaking through that caught the collective attention of everyone at the table. You all turned, greeted by the sight of none other than Octane casually announcing his arrival with a far from humble response.

True to his frequent sayings, the male had somehow sped up to the group silently. By the time they all noticed, he had comfortably placed himself in the empty seat next to Elliott, setting down his rather empty plate with a clink, ‘Sorry I’m late,’ he said to everyone and no one at the same time.

A masked countenance glanced toward Ajay; the female bearing a frustrated expression, ‘The stuff you gave to help me sleep worked a little too well.’

She raised a brow, one cheek pressed down alongside several, searing words it seemed, ‘I told you last night, it’s probably ya stims catching up! Can’t keep pumping ya self full of t’ings and expect it not ta take effect sooner or later.’

‘Yeah yeah I’ll be fine,’ he dismissed her likely valid words, ‘I had some stuff on my mind last night that’s all.’ When disregarding his latter most words, the male seemed otherwise content. A small pant of pity resounded inside you, but you couldn’t help but feel as though delving further would be an imposition. No doubt, despite her embittered tone, Ajay would probably have some means of aiding him if it came to it.

‘So, chica, when do we get to see you strut your stuff on the battlefield eh?’ It took a few seconds for you to register the words as ones intended for you. ‘Not likely,’ you chuckled, ‘I think it’s better for everyone if I stay outside the ring.’

Elliott took this as another chance to stroke his ego and attempt to flatter you, ‘I agree. You’d probably put us all to shame. Well, maybe not all of us...’ a hand came to point at himself ‘you’re looking at a champion here. Y/n and I would probably be some kind of dream team. Just saying’ You couldn’t help but feel your cheeks heat up at his words, your mind almost roaring in self disdain at the subconscious reaction.

If one thing was for sure, Mirage had proved himself capable of presenting words that were daringly smooth when his stutter allowed. ‘I’ve never actually shot a gun,’ you confessed, hoping to drive away the current topic to allow yourself to regain composure.

‘Before joining the games, I hadn’t either,’ replied Pathfinder, ‘It takes lots of practice. But I think you can do it!’ You were glad the general atmosphere seemed to have evaded him, for the encouragement was welcomed but admittedly misplaced.

‘I swear to god Elliott don’t make the Kraber joke,’ Octane’s voice piped up, an accusatory finger pointed at him from across the table.

‘What do y- ah dammit Tavi I was saving that! It’s ruined now,’ Elliott whined, sinking back into his seat. The two entered a staggered state of mock bickering, back and forth, a shared and secretive sense of humour becoming apparent.

Part of you wondered exactly what joke was the source of such commotion, but for now, more pressing matters took precedence. You craned closer to Ajay, tapping her gently, ‘Do you by any chance know where the closest bathroom is?’

She smiled, ‘Ye’ of course, Elliott can take ya!’ The male halted at the mention of his name, brown eyes dancing between the medic and you curiously. ‘Bathroom,’ she clarified, earning a nod.

‘Hey Path, why don’t you escort her?’ Octane’s suggestion was sudden, but seemingly not without reason, ‘you wanna host a party again soon right? It’s good practice, accomodating your guests.’

‘Not a bad idea,’ agreed Makoa, nodding toward the all too eager metallic scout.

Pathfinder stood, his monitor once again displaying a vibrant styilisation of his mood, ‘Happy to help friend! Let’s go.’

You rose, panning around the cafeteria to confirm that leaving your empty plate was appropriate before speaking, ‘It’s been lovely chatting with you all. I may see some of you again very soon.’

‘Don’t doubt it in tha’ slightest,’ beamed the tallest of the table occupants. He smiled, ‘If you need any help or anything at all, Gibraltar is here.’

‘Catch ya,’ Octane bid a casual farewell, the remaining two legends following suit.

Your day had transpired into one that was equally interesting and tiring. It seemed even the claim of working in ‘PR’ was hardly broad enough. Some team members took on roles more befitting of those in weaponry by designing unique coats for the various forms of artillery. Others took on the logistical role of contacting suppliers and potential sponsors of consumable field objects. The mere thought of eventually having to decide where you’d best be employed was jarring,

Alas, a certain occurrence during your lunch break took precedence as the most intriguing event of the day.

‘Hey,’ the warm tenor of Lucia, your supervisor, provided refinement amidst a flurry of chatter on the office floor. She was kind and helpful, though you couldn’t help but wonder if your surname prompted that out of self preservation.

‘I found the contact information you asked for Ma’am,’ you presented her with a company profile displayed on a holopad.

The elder woman smiled, the bronzed skin of her cheeks creasing as she looked in approval. ‘That’s great! Send it through to me when you’ve had your break. But first,’ she presented an envelope, on blank except for your name handwritten in large print on the front.

You took it, glancing from her to the item curiously. ‘It was left in the box where our artists place their drafts for review, no idea who sent it. Maybe you do though,’ her words were almost mischievous as she craned over, a less professional sense of intrigue guiding her.

Once opened, your eyes scanned the piece of paper quickly but in great earnest.

_Dear Y/n,_

_I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do this in person._

_The time we spent together was way too short and crowded. I’d love to get to know you better. We seem to click, so how about it?_

_Meet me at room E105, 6:00 tonight. I have something I need to tell you._

It lacked a name or any blatant signing, but the coils of fluttering nerves within you awarded it an identity almost immediately.

Slowly and meticulously you re read it, feeling your rational thoughts becoming temporarily replaced by wonder and curiosity.

‘You’re blushing!’ Lucia beamed, giving you a gentle nudge on the shoulder, ‘A letter is so unique, they must be a sweetheart.’

 _I think he is_ , you mentally concluded, trying hopelessly to draw yourself back into work and the present.


	3. Get Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies this isn’t properly formatted yet, I’ll rectify that as soon as I get my laptop back and aren’t stuck on mobile. Hope everyone is doing well and as always, thanks for reading!

The letter nagged at your conscience for the rest of the day. You tried continually to push it away editing and proofreading every minor aspect of the media release within an inch of its life. Alas, your first addition to the fan newsletter had been well and truly deemed acceptable and you were left to stew in the various possibilities surrounding the strange writing.

Was it a prank? Accidentally addressed to the wrong person? 

Then a third idea you were scared to acknowledge as plausible surfaced.

Was Ajay playing matchmaker? Perhaps she’d taken Elliott’s flirting a little too seriously. 

Whatever the case, you could do little to address it until that night. You wondered what your uncle would say. Some scold about professionalism or some claim that you were better off not going out with anyone until you were ‘older’ both seemed likely. Either would be hypocritical, but evidently from a familial and caring root.

When you at last clocked off around 5:00, an hour to prepare suddenly seemed like hardly long enough at all. You made do with your hair washed only the night before and took to a quick rinse and change of clothes. A smart albeit still casual pair of jeans and a shirt would have to do alongside a reapplication of lipstick. 

5:40, you gazed at the clock, suddenly very aware of your own appearance in the metallic skirting lining the small sideboard of your room. 

You’re gonna meet him, be polite but honest and say that you can’t go out with him because you don’t want to make anything difficult around here. 

It seemed so straightforward, but you were far from naïve enough to believe that. 

And you aren’t interested in casual flings. 

The latter most thought seemed like little more than a precautionary addition, however it would soon be viewed as an attitude shared by a rather surprising individual. 

You fell into the sound of your own gait; a pair of cheap but adequately comfortable court shoes tapping against one of the many galvanised iron walkways connecting the HQ. Very few people had passed you on your way there, a fact you somewhat blessed. 

In unison with the numbers ascending ever closer to ‘E105’ a figure up ahead became clearer. The catwalk sprung off into short branches of empty rooms that all became a white blur as you lurched forward. As you approached you foremost noted the sylphlike shape of the male, then the unusually vibrant hue of green on his shirt. 

When he turned in greeting, you couldn’t help but impudently gaze down at his legs before his masked face. ‘Evening,’ the now obvious voice of Octane came surprisingly un muffled by his seemingly almost permanent garment.

‘Uhm,evening!’ Your words came across as over the top with their brightness, a weak attempt at making up for your rather obvious shock at his presence. Silence elapsed for a few moments before you decided to inquire, ‘Mr. Silva, have you seen Elliott anywhere around here?’

The legend slid upright from his risky perch atop the minimalistic rails guarding a rather generous drop, letting out a hearty chuckle, ‘Mr Silva!?’ The mere repetition of the title had him wheezing, ‘As hot as it is to hear you say it sweetheart, I think we’re well and truly passed all that. It’s Octavio, Tavi or, just for you, Querido...’

You shifted your weight awkwardly from one foot to another, unsure of exactly what he was saying or insinuating, ‘Anyway sorry, if you see hi-‘

What cut you off was enough to induce a look of utter shock on your features. Casually, and with a playful, dreamy tone he repeated word for word the foremost sentence of the letter summoning you to the very spot in which you stood, ‘

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do this in person. The time we spent together was way too short and crowded...’ he trailed off, as if awaiting further instruction to continue if necessary.

‘You.... you read it?’ A light dusting of red graced your cheeks; partially in second hand sympathy for Elliott likely enduring teasing at the hand of his best friend’s nosiness.

‘Heh chica, I did more than read it,’ he inched slightly closer, the unnecessary precaution of reducing the same between you making things all the more alarming, ‘I wrote it.’

It took a moment to register and your lips fell into an ‘O’ the moment you properly accepted it. Momentary silence was painted as something far more dramatic with the weak response you gave, ‘Oh... I.. I see.’

You recollected yourself, any previous difficulties associated with the rejection were now vanished. Perhaps it was more your assumption that Mirage had sent it, not the act itself that painted what you were about to do as unpleasant. 

‘What exactly did you want to tell me?’ You inquired, all previous suspicions about the premise of your meeting erased. You were curious to see why he’d summoned you, if not a little weary.

‘Well...’ the male’s almost signature, confident tone drawled ever so slightly, but did not waver. ‘I have feelings for you, big time Y/n,’ it came out more like a statement than a confession.

You blinked, trying to register whether someone you’d met only the day prior and spoke only minimal, casual sentences to had actually said such a thing. He stayed silent, tilting his head lightly in an attempt to draw out some kind of response.

‘I’m very flattered,’ you said, an almost sympathetic smile tugging at your lips, ‘but I will not be pursuing a relationship at this time. Especially not one in the workplace, this is for both of our sakes. I’m sorry, I sincerely hope we can still be acquaintances and have a pleasant time working together.’

‘A+ for delivery, but I’m afraid it wasn’t an offer per se... more a uh, instruction,’ the legend’s words perplexed you, but further oddities were spoken before you even had the chance to question them, ‘Though that wasn’t the only thing I had to tell ya...’

‘Yes?’ You inquired, anticipation working hand in hand with confusion at his prior words. However, any bit of worry was replaced with fateful curiosity

‘I think you should take a gander at this,’ he tapped on his phone, the warm light of the home screen changing to a cool, tinted blue one against the palm of his hand. It was presented to you, displaying footage of two individuals. 

The camera zoomed in, somehow remaining discreet as the pair talked. When the taller of the duo turned you let an observation verbally slip free, ‘That’s my uncle?’ 

He turned up the volume and cocked his head, wordlessly instructing you to continue watching.

‘If you put 2000 on Bloodhound, then I can see to their squad distribution and have it doubled in the first round. Same deal as Wraith last season.’ Chatter ensued, various discussions of betting practices and odds all making for a highly prohibited conversation that was secret no more.

An acidic rush of nerve coursed through you, burning through the small reserve of strength left within your famished gut. You wanted to spew, but even greater was the desire to get to the bottom of the situation at hand. 

‘If this is some kind of prank, it’s not funny in the slightest,’ your voice was stern, though more from hope than belief. You knew not who the other man was, but could identify the voice and face of your family member all too clearly in the clip. 

‘100% genuine. If you don’t believe me I can email a few of the top dogs and get their opinion...’ he took to slowly pretending to type, the mask and goggles once again concealing a look of pure self satisfaction.

‘Wait!’ One hand lay suspended mid air, reaching out toward the phone as you spoke ‘Where... where did you even get the footage? Tell me!’

‘Nosy nosy nosy... it’s a good thing you’re cute,’ he hummed, ‘I have my sources. None of your concern, shouldn’t you be more worried about that uncle of yours pulling a dodgy? I mean, c’mon, that’s the kind of thing that can get people fired or worse, arrested!

The male paused, raising a digit to his chin in mock thought, ‘Though I suppose I could be convinced to forget this little incident with a little bribery....’ 

Your lip copped the weight of the frustrated and anxious descent of your front teeth, the taste of light blood serving as a source of hateful lubrication for your words, ‘Why... why are you showing me?!’ 

It was partially selfish, wishing he’d bestowed this burden on someone else, but also partially a concern of logic. ‘Why?’ The inquiry slipped form your lips once more, a frustrating quaver preluding a tear brimming on a descent down your cheek, ‘I have no money... no power.. I’m just an intern... I have nothing to give you.’

‘Hey hey no tears now...’ he allowed one thumb to come and wipe away the small inky trail trying to break free from your lower lash line, ‘I don’t need or want your money Y/n.’ 

You swiped his hand away, not wanting the indignity of having the source of your sadness attempt to rectify it, ‘Then what the hell do you want? What could you possibly gain from this?’

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He paused, awaiting an answer that never came, ‘I’m such an honest, dedicated competitor I can’t stand the thought of trickery?’ Octavio lurched forward; had he lacked the goggles, it would’ve been eye to eye, ‘I dare you to deny that, I know how badly you want to think I’m framing the old man.’ 

‘This is wrong,’ you merely replied, teeth gritting. Your mind was blank, overwhelmed with shock, anger and, deep down, a nagging sense of betrayal. 

‘Well, either way, I could just leak it now. I have over three million subscribers and counting; I’m sure they’d love a bit of hot goss surrounding ‘tha games,’ he shrugged, ‘In a matter of seconds it’d be too late to even try ‘an cover up.’

Despite a lack of a direct gaze, Octane’s attentiveness felt piercing. It was self vilifying; you’d been so preoccupied, so caught up in the details of starting a shiny new position you’d not even considered anything going astray. No matter how friendly they’d been, the legends were little more tha public figures. 

You’d been reminded of that the hard way. A more honest introduction to the world of the Apex Games; playing fair and up front probably meant loosing. You could aimlessly attempt to break the cycle, or give in and preserve a chance at some mundane but selfish desires.

‘If not money... then what do you want?’ The question confirmed your disheartening choice to act upon the latter.

‘Huh, I always thought I was good at making things clear...’ he lamented aloud before taking on a more serious tone, ‘to be perfectly honest, I think you and I could have some fun together. Starting with a date first of course.’

Your head slowly shook independently of your conscience; you were beyond angered, saddened or perplexed in that moment. ‘This has to be a joke... or at the very least highly illegal...’ you murdered, but didn’t dare say it too loudly in case he went back on the bargain. ‘So let me get this straight; if I, some first day intern you barely know agree act like your own personal little fuck toy-‘

‘Woah woah woah chica back on up a bit!’ He raised his hands as though trying to steady a wild beast and not a rightfully angry woman.

‘Who said anything about fucking? I’m not a hump it and dump it kinda guy! You and I are gonna go steady...’ he drawled some words of comfort before falling into a self serving chime once more, ‘Not that I’m against the idea at all...’

‘Why should I trust you? How do I know you won’t just leak it anyway?’ You bit your lip, trying to fight back the emotional exhaustion manifesting into small ledges of tears above your lower lashes. 

‘Why would I do that?’ He tilted his head, irritatingly resembling a pet playing coy when it’s owners discovered some kind of misdeed, ‘I’m your boyfriend. I can tell ya have accepted it, just say it.’

‘Fine,’ it was as though rage possessed you and pushed out the venomous hiss of agreement. True to his tactics, the male sped to the next villainous aspect of his plan before you could even start to feel regret, ‘but we tell no one. This will not be public.’

‘Jajajajaja, you’ve made me the happiest man alive Y/n,’ he gleefully confessed, ‘I’ve gotta run and I’m guessing you do too. But I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

You watched as he childishly blew a kiss while departing; blackmail, your family and the potential loss of the entirety of your livelihood reduced to some kind of sick pawn in his eyes.

‘Did everyone treat you well?’ Your uncle leant forward, shooting a glance at his own near empty plate whilst yours was rather neglected.

‘Yeah everyone was nice...’ you said, finding normal conversation in the wake of your encounter beyond taxing. Worry glinted in your relatives eyes; a softly praying gaze that silently commanded an explanation. ‘I’m just tired and feeling a little under the weather. I think something I ate at breakfast didn’t agree with me.

‘If you ever need anything or something goes wrong, you know to call me or Makoa right? He inquired, to which you feigned an eye roll.

‘Yeah of course. I’m super sleepy and want to be well for tomorrow, I might head back to my room and tuck in early. How much do I owe you?’ you tried desperately to sound more ill and tired than outright. 

‘It’s my treat and apology for not catching up this morning,’ your Uncle offered a smile, one you weakly returned. 

‘Thanks Uncle E, goodnight,’ you gave him a pet on the shoulder before parting. There was an ever nagging part of you yearning for another kind of apology for the mess he unknowingly embroiled you in.

When you at last returned to you room, the moderately plush expanse of your bed served as a platform for the dam of frustration within you to at last burst. Every salty, mascara laden tear carried a new drop of pain with it.

You’d apparently made him the happiest man alive, but on earth would become of you from this? 


	4. In Starter's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe/doing okay during this crazy time! I'll endeavour to get chapters out more frequently since most of us are stuck indoors. As an extrovert I'm struggling haha, but the more we follow health regulations the more lives we save.
> 
> Sending my love to you all :)

It seemed sleep did not find you until well past midnight, but stayed quite soundly despite your alarm. Because of that, you had no choice but to forgo breakfast and tend to the more pressing matter of your appearance. 

It was 9:30 by the time you rocked up to the office. You weren’t late thankfully, but concealer and a shower could only do so much to hide evidence of being in a rush. After about an hour and a half you finally noticed the dark smudge tainting your brow bone. At first you wondered why no one had dared to tell you, but Lucia came over with a few makeup wipes and words of advice shortly after.

‘Hey, first day can be tough,’ she handed the wipe to you, smiling softly, ‘Take a break and meet at the studio in fifteen, we have a few of the legends coming in for shoots.’ 

‘Thankyou,’ you sighed into a weathered smile, feeling a part of your stress dissipate temporarily. The elder woman nodded, petting your shoulder slightly before returning to whatever had captured her attention. 

Maybe some caffeine would help, you decided, recalling a vending machine not too far from the elevator. 

For the small price of $4.20, you acquired a somewhat flat bottle of cola and a chocolate bar. Far from a hearty meal, but you were too distracted and tired to care at this point. 

‘Breakfast of champions huh?’ A voice sounded behind you. You turned, fatigue rendering your expression stony and disinterested in whatever smart remark the joker had to add.

The moment a bronzed visage crowned in black curls greeted your bison, shame involuntarily softened your features. ‘Oh, hey Elliott,’ you let out a nervous chuckle, trying to conceal that you’d already downed half the confectionary. 

‘Looks like they’ve been working you hard, no time for the catering this morning?’ The male tilted his head, whether faux or not the concerned expression was quite endearing.

‘Yeah I just slept in,’ you shrugged before changing the topic, ‘what brings you here? Got a day off from training?’

‘Nope, just thought I’d find some good company,’ his brows cockily lurched upward, ‘Ajay, Path and I are coming in for a shoot. You know, first round of pictures for this seasons banners and stuff I guess.’

‘Ah yes, Lucia, my boss, mentioned that,’ you nodded, suppressing a heavy yawn. You glanced over his shoulder to see two familiar faces, one inciting anger and fear in place of another that would’ve bought joy.

Ajay came striding forward with a smile and wave of greeting, whilst Octane remained unreadable, and unpredictable as ever. ‘Mornin’ Y/n,’ she beamed, casting an almost proud glance between you and Mirage. 

‘Hey chica,’ her companion spoke. His tone was not conniving, nor did anything suggest that the exchange last night had actually happened. But alas, the nagging tug of anxiety and scorn you felt was all too fresh and all too real to be dismissed. 

‘Morning...’ you couldn’t help but drawl, your eyes not once straying from the male. ‘Where’s uh, Pathfinder?’ You inquired, trying to make it seem as though their arrival hadn’t promoted any issue.

‘He’s helping Wattson with her latest project, so to save time I’m taking his place in the shoots. Makes things easy for you guys yeah?’ Ajay stood beside him, maintaining an unbothered expression. 

It was all too strange, but you didn’t have the energy or time to mull over it. ‘Makes sense,’ you replied, scrunching the wrapper further in your pocket before following Mirage back into the studio.

It was a pleasant atmosphere; legends, cameramen and stylists were among the few organising the space designated for the photos. Everyone seemed busy albeit content. Mirage in particular was quite comfortable striking up a conversation with one of the older women in charge of lighting. 

Ajay was the first on set. In keeping with the hue of the now signature buns atop her head, the area became awash in a muted pink light. It was an interesting process; comparing the almost bare backdrop before you to the decorated one displayed on the monitor. 

‘That’d make a pretty mural...’ you couldn’t help but comment, earning a smile from one of the editors.

‘Sure would. Mirage is up next, we do some really cool stuff with his holograms for interactive displays,’ said the male, ‘Speaking of which; Elliott it’s your turn.’

‘Alrighty, get my good side. Just kidding; my good side is all over,’ he shot a wink the general direction of everyone spectating, earning a groan from many and a huff of a laugh from you. The male sauntered to take Ajay’s place, his fingers raising to touch his hair out of habit before realising doing so would earn a hiss from the stylist. 

Lifeline returned and Octane came to join her by your side. ‘Not bad ‘Jay, but we all know who the real star of this gig is gonna be,’ he smirked. 

You kept your gaze firmly fixed to the blank space of the photo area, a lack of sleep catching up to you and rendering your vision foggy. No matter how much you tried to feign normalcy, you didn’t have the energy to look in his direction. The voices around you faded to a blur as you allowed your senses to rest, but it did not last.

‘Y/n! Is that cool with you?’ You snapped awake once more to your voice, every set of eyes in the room lay on you. 

‘Pardon?’ You felt embarrassment grace your features as a few chuckled at your stunned state. 

‘We need a someone different,not registered in the visual system, to see if one of Mirages effects work. Is that okay?’ Spoke the editor. 

‘Uh yeah of course! Sorry,’ you replied, blinking away the cloudy fatigue in your vision. ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Nothing difficult, just stand there. Maybe pose around a bit, see if it works even with Elliott close by.’

Mirage smiled, a palm invitingly beckoning you forward into the spotlight. You gave an amused grin, striding forward to the small blank area. Ajay whispered something to Octane, a smirk shot your way that you had to ignore to prevent any unnecessary reaction. 

You remained still as instructed, watching in curiosity as the team switched their gazes from the station to your place in an almost cyclic manner. ‘3..2...1 and, bamboozle!’ With the assistance of some complex lighting and programming, a perfect duplicate of yourself appeared. 

Involuntarily you jumped, being all too alarmed at the impressive display. ‘Well it just gotten twice as hot in here,’ commented the male at your side, though you reacted less to his words and more in awe at the display. 

‘Well that worked!’ Sighed the head editor in relief, working through a few more buttons as your hologram remained eerily stagnant, ‘Okay Elliott do your thing.’

‘It’d be my honour’ he replied cheerily, extending his hand toward you whilst his form dipped into a slight bow. ‘May I have this dance?’

A few laughs could be heard and your face was more than likely showcasing your embarrassment. You had next to no clue what dancing had to do with photography for this season’s marketing, but you didn’t have time or nerve to question it. ‘Yes?’ It came out more like a question than an answer.

Once given permission, Mirage initiated the all too familiar act of sending out a decoy. ‘Do me proud buddy,’ the tricker spoke to his replica as it joined hands with yours, beginning a series of duo dance manoeuvres. ‘What do you think?’ He looked on in pride, ‘I can’t take all the credit. I mean, I can. I guess. I came up with the idea of an interactive video booth for those watching live at the stand.’

‘It’s great,’ you smiled, sending a nod of approval to the team, ‘So anyone attending the live broadcast events will be able to have their hologram dance with yours?’

‘Yep that’s the plan,’ Elliott replied, casting a glance at the pair of holograms, his hand gesturing at yours, ‘Doubt anyone else will make a bunch of pixels look that good though. I’m being honest.’ 

You didn’t know what to say and found security in letting your line of sight fall to the floor. For a moment an irritating scuff on your shoe caught your attention, but clinking footfalls and a jarring voice shattered any chance of concentration. 

‘Alright ‘El you’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn to show you all how it’s really done,’ Octane barged forward, planting himself almost in between the two of you. 

From within his pocket a familiar phone was extracted and held before you. You struggled to maintain a neutral expression, the mere thumbnail of the incriminating footage battering you with unease. ‘Think this is a good pose?’ It remained on the small screen for a few moments, just enough to taunt you, before being replaced with almost acrobatic images of him. 

‘Impressive,’ your jaw was clenched almost painfully, but allowed the words to slip free in a convincing manner, ‘I can’t help but wonder how you do it.’

‘Ah you know, just gotta stick at it. If there’s something I want to get or achieve I don’t stop until it’s done,’ Octavio shrugged it off, the false profoundness equally as irritating as the ulterior meaning. ‘Now shoo, gotta make room for the Octrain!’ 

Mirage chuckled, not sensing the venom in his friend’s jealous words and actions. He dipped his head in the direction of the door, hinting that you should follow him off stage. You began to stride, but were stopped by Octane’s voice once more, ‘No, no, no Y/n you can stay. Good for your internship ‘n stuff.’

You halted, casting an incredibly toothy, false smile to Mirage before turning back ‘Yeah you’re probably right...’ 

‘I’ll uh, catch you guys later then,’ said Elliott, shooting you a soft half smile. He reluctantly joined Ajay at the sidelines, their conversation fading as the pair exited the studio. 

With a sigh that was perhaps a little too obviously frustrated, you questioned the speedsters decision. ‘So, what’s the deal?’ Of course you knew why he’d chosen to have you there, it was more his justification to the editing team that interested you.

‘Oh you know,’ he stepped forward, ‘I just thought it’d be good if ya focused on one legends promotions. Seeing it from the very start of production ‘til the end? Comprende?’

‘It’ll be really cool once done,’ piped up the main editor. It was an action that unknowingly justified an otherwise pointless hour spent sitting side stage, waiting for the moment you could clock off. Occasionally Octavio would engage you in conversation, but it was more than obviously watered down due to company.

You longed for nothing more than a hearty meal, shower and early night, but as you were finally able to leave, it seemed not even that would be obtainable. 

‘Ah there she is,’ a familiar tenor sounded from beside the studio entrance. You stopped, greeting Mirage once more. 

‘Hey’ following your voice Octane came behind, giving a silent nod to his friend. 

‘Ajay, Makoa and I are trying to organise casual drinks tonight at the lounge,’ he straightened himself, gesturing toward Octane, ‘all legends are invited of course, but we’d love it if you came along too. Got to know everyone properly.’ 

‘Jajajaja sounds good to me amigo, as long as Hound brings their mulled wine!’ Chirped Octavio, placing his hand upward to receive a high five. He turned, gently nudging you with his elbow in a manner that suggested invitation, but was more an instruction. ‘It’ll be fun, you’re keen right?’

Both legends stared at you, Mirage in particular showcasing a glint of hope. ‘I really want to,’ you said, ‘but it’s a work night... I know it is for you guys too but I’m only an intern and can’t ris-‘ 

You were cut off by Octavio, ‘Chica it’ll be fine, no one says you have to actually hit the bottle. We’ll finish early anyway.’ 

‘Yeah it’s just talking. We usually try and get together for something fun at the start of every season,’ assured Elliott. 

You bit your lip in thought, knowing deep down that this was far from a bright idea. But alas, both of them seemed awfully intent on your presence at this get together. It seemed that keeping Octavio content and supervised was in your best interest.

‘Yeah fine, why not. But no later than 12:00, and let me nap first’


	5. Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn’t too tacky with the whole truth or dare thing. I mean my mum’s 60 and she plays it with her friends so heck, why not. 
> 
> But yeah next part is where the steamy stuff starts, stay tuned owo

_ ‘Heya Y/n! So happy to hear you’re joining us.  _

_ We’ll be in the legends lounge, you don’t need to bring anything. I’ll ping it it to you on here, but if you get lost just give me or one of the others a buzz and we’ll come get you. _

_ Makoa is typing... _

_ Elliott, Octavio and Ajay all asked for your number. Hope that’s okay. _

The second most name on that list made it an issue, but you knew better than to be honest. 

_ ‘Thanks! That’s fine. See you soon.’ _

Makoa simply replied with a smiling emoticon, concluding the brief conversation and leaving you to get ready once more. No doubt said legend had been chatting to your uncle, for Eric delivered some advice over text. 

_ ‘Have fun at dinner. Just don’t get between Elliott and Anita if they try to arm wrestle.’ _

Had the situation been different and you were preoccupied with nerve, you would’ve mustered more than a simple thumbs up reaction. A short nap had refreshed you, but a reapplication of concealer was almost as dire as trying to figure out what exactly the imaginary dress code called for.

Your suitcase consisted of work attire, pyjamas, one impractical cocktail dress and a select few casual outfits. Naturally you’d assumed it wouldn’t be all work and no play, but you had failed to compensate for surprise, mid week social gatherings with some of the most famous people in the outlands. As time went on, you felt more and more unprepared for for what working with the legends would bring. You had no idea what to expect from Octane or what he expected from you. 

Perhaps tonight would provide some insight into how you might begin to unravel this mess. 

It was fascinating seeing trained fighters laugh and drink alongside those they just as quickly would pump full of lead in the ring. You seemed to be the only one pondering these things however, as familiar faces and new ones littered the room with conversation. One particular legend was absent however; a fact you both relished and lamented. 

Wattson, or rather Natalie as she introduced herself sat to your left whilst Anita took up your right. You were somewhat sandwiched between the two; a point of amusement the latter played upon by rocking the couch after a few drinks.

You selected a cracker from the platter before you, e/c eyes silently taking in the room as more and more legends came to fill it. Bloodhound was reserved, but seemingly kind. They offered a glass of their promised mulled wine which you accepted, but discreetly failed to finish with how overly sweet it was. Caustic kept true to his nature on the battlefield, but offered a greeting nonetheless. Wraith was intimidating in appearance but playfully delivered a light punch to Elliott’s chest whenever he tried to repeatedly interrupt with an offering of some type of pork based dish.

‘He does this every time,’ she said, somewhere between amusement and frustration. ‘I’d say the ring cooks better than you Witt.’ 

The male turned, his features wide with shock before laughing, ‘Wow okay I’m not even going to try and reti..reton.. throw one back at you.’ Pathfinder piped up, coming in support of his alleged best friend by claiming that he’d definitely enjoy it if he were capable of digestion. 

‘Sorry I’m late!’ 

Like a blade, the one voice that struck discomfort into you sliced through the room. Octavio entered, his goggles and mask remaining but he, like the other legends, had opted for a more casual style of dress. You were at last offered a small piece of insight into what rested beneath the various pieces of gear that usually littered his form, for this time the aviator hat was absent. A knit of black hair with tips crudely dyed green shone from an excess of gel keeping it swooped to one side.

Ironic wasn’t it, he’d forced the title of boyfriend upon you yet you had next to no clue what he actually looked like.

‘Wow, fancy uh, hair style ya got there Tav, what’s the occasion?’ Mirage gestured to the very same knit you had just been staring at before sniffing lightly. ‘Wait a tick...are YOU wearing cologne? My god!’ Mirage feigned a fainting spell, ‘Sometimes even deodorant seems like a tall order!’

‘Heh, well I gotta thank Doctor Doom over there for showing me how to tame my mane,’ Octane gestured towards Caustic; the male shaking his head lightly in disapproval at the botched results of his lessons. ‘Hey Hound, where’s the good stuff?’ 

His arrival was as quickly normalised as it was disdained on your part.

‘Ya’ know what time it is!’ Piped Ajay, her bright tone bringing life to the room that had fallen somewhat quiet in the past hour. Pathfinder trailed behind her as she re entered the room, a relatively large box jiggling mysteriously in his grasp. All heads turned to face her, confusion equalising the atmosphere. 

Pathfinder placed the mystery box down on the table, Natalie inquiring at the sight, ‘What’s in there?’ 

Ajay strolled to the centre of the room, ‘All will be revealed in a moment’. She softly clapped her hands, successfully drawing Makoa and Anita from their conversation towhatever she had planned. ‘Alrighty now that you’re listening, I think I’m doin’ us all a favour by banning cards fa’ this evening. We’re gonna do something better.’ 

‘Sore loser, can’t stand that I win everytime,’ came the soldier’s voice from behind.

‘Probably good to get all familiar with each other again. We ‘gon play truth or dare,’ a few disdainful murmurs could be heard whilst others let out a titter. ‘It has a twist though, an educational one about this season of tha games, to keep you serious scientists entertained,’ she glanced at Caustic who seemed already beyond disenchanted with the idea but was wise enough not to argue.

Pathfinder removed the lid of the box, allowing her to take a single leaflet from a large pile of them within. ‘On this double sided piece of paper, you’ll find a question and tahree’ possible answers. On the other side, a truth or dare ta’ be completed. Answer the question right? You pick who spills tha’ truth or does tha’ dare. Answer it wrong? It’s ya time to spill the truth or entertain us.’

‘This is a waste of time...’ abruptly stated the eldest male in the room, earning a gentle nudge from the blonde at his side.

‘Ajay said it can help us this season,’ she said in an attempt at getting him to lighten up, ‘I will assist you in the lab for a day if you join us.’

With a heavy sigh that tapered into a light cough, he relented, ‘One round. Then I will retire for the evening.’ Though gruff and resolute in his exterior, you couldn’t help but notice the faintest flicker of a paternal smile crease his weathered features. You couldn’t deny that this would prove to be interesting; a more human and childish insight to the people most only saw as legends. 

‘I haven’t played truth or dare since I was like... 16,’ you confessed, catching the ears of Octane. 

‘Ooooo this will be fun then,’ a smirk riding his tone, ‘I personally helped Ajay write half the questions in there...’ His voice trailed, leaving an icy pit of speculation in your stomach. ‘Don’t mind if I do,’before gesturing to the empty space beside you on the couch. 

‘Scuse’amwa,’ chirped Elliott, evidently mimicking a crude French accent as he scooted past Natalie and took up your remaining vacant side. Both Octane and Mirage bordered you on the couch as the game commenced. The expression ‘between a rock and hard place felt all too fitting’ in that moment, but after awhile you fell into the rhythm of hearing awkward answers and humorous bickering.

‘I’m telling you it’s Paradhina,’ Anita said confidently, a light huff of a laugh leaving her lips at Elliott’s, possibly staged, stubbornness.

‘Aaah ahh, lets find find out...’ he said, rereading the question, ‘The Longbow DMR Sniper Rifle is manafactured by which company? A. Hammond B. Paradhina or C. Tactix?....’ the piece of paper was turned slowly and suspensefully, ‘and the answer i- god dammit, it’s Paradhina.’ 

Laughter erupted, Anita in particular reaping the moment to gloat ‘I told you at least three times!’ She shook her head, the crown of curly topping it catching the light with every movement, ‘Alright now what’s the punishment?’

Elliott sighed, trying to suppress a lingering smudge of amusement staying on his lips, ‘It asks, ‘what’s the most terrified you’ve ever been and wh-Oh I can answer this one.’ 

The trickster straightened his chair, ‘So you know when we were first flying to Worlds Edge how the turbulence was pretty bad? Well I kept getting woken up and one time it was probably around 3am. I think to myself ‘hmmm, I’m kinda pas..por... par.. thirsty’ so I go out to the galley for some water expecting it to be empty,’ he takes a breath, nodding to Bloodhound, ‘I get down there and in the corner is this large, dark shape. It turns to face me, and all I can see are two big ass red circles staring back. I swear, if I hadn’t been dehydrated, I would’ve pissed myself. I nearly screamed but then I hear Hound’s tired, grouchy voice go ‘Elliott it’s me, Arthur needed to shit.’ 

You cracked up, the others soon following. Your gaze fell to the hunter that broke their usual silence and took to expressing evident amusement from behind their coverings. ‘It was the first time I’d heard them swear. There was no going back to sleep after that,’ Elliott added, glancing at you mid fit of laughter with a smile. 

Many moments that were equally as hilarious and others downright strange followed. You almost felt sorry for Caustic; the elder male’s ability to answer questions was outdone by a spectacular but very reluctant demonstration of what he defined as breakdancing. 

‘If any of you filmed that,’ he said, soon after declaring that he was done with the groups ‘stupidity’ and Mirage’s hassling for the evening, ‘I will ensure that they cannot even dream of reviving you.’ 

You contentedly watched and laughed as an audience member, but soon felt beyond awkard when the shoe was on the other foot. Apparently your knowledge of the games was limited to Legend names, campaigns and what areas of the arena were most visually appealing. Why on earth you’d been tossed into trivia surrounding barrel modifications was beyond your understanding, but rules were rules and you’d failed to answer correctly.

‘C’mon now amiga what does it say?’ The sound of Octane’s prying and grating voice left no room for surprise when you turned the card to see a rather personal ‘truth’. There was no doubt that he’d rigged it somehow, but you would remain composed when answering. 

‘What is the most intimate and spicy moment you’ve ever had?’ You glanced at Makoa. The defensive legend gave a comforting smile and gesture that suggested all secrets spilled would stay in this room; they would not be passed on to any nosy family members. You were surprised that all the party goers were invested in the history of a mere PR worker, for each and every legend watched in ernest as you tripped over your thoughts. 

‘Well uh....’ for some reason your gaze bounced between Mirage’s intrigued but soft face and your pursuers sly, jackal like smirk. ‘God this is like high school haha... I guess probably just the night after my friends 18th. This boy from my 8am class, Jamie, we took a drive up to a nice secluded spot. Watched the stars and.... you know, stuff happened. That’s all you need to know,’ your ears tingled from embarrassment, but you wererelieved to find that the others seemed to brush it off as mild. 

‘Sorry I’m not the most exciting,’ you chuckled, earning a doubtful head tilt from likely author of your attempted revelation. It was hardly a lie, just an ambiguous and unclear description that concealed the truth.

‘Nah don’t worry, I’m about to make up for it!’ Claimed the very same male, straightening his posture as he clutched the small piece of paper. It’d been decided at the beginning that those who wrote the questions would by default answer whatever dare or truth was asked of them. ‘Oh boy I’ve got a good one for this...’ he tilted the paper, allowing you a momentary view of the question.

‘Have you ever witnessed a crime or known someone that has done something illegal?’ The second he read it aloud, your stomach sank into a pit of understanding and worry. ‘So I was walking up to the main food hall one day and I hear these people talking quietly. You know how in the apex games you’re not supposed to be-‘

You panicked, figuring a confession used in an attempt to fuel his entitled advances was better than having this situation unravel. 

‘I lied I’ve never had a partner or anything beyond a kiss!

Silence followed, somewhere along the way you’d risen from your seat and presented yourself to the spotlight. Your cheeks were bordering on purple and you staggered back down to the couch; any and all strength lost from your legs. Ajay was the first to attempt to shatter the awkward situation.

‘No uh, judgement here Y/n. Ya fine you hear me?’ 

‘I have observed human relationships. I believe there is no set age to begin intimacy. You are normal friend,’ despite it being friendly, something about Pathfinder’s response made you feel overly awkward. 

A smile was all you mustered in return, arms crossing as you learn back against the spongy couch and longed for nothing more than to fade into it. 

Octavio in his full conniving glory, feigned shock at your reaction but trailed on in continuation anyway, ‘as I was saying... you know how in the apex games you’re not supposed to  become a legend until you’re 18?’ The emphasis on what followed the two overly suspicious syllables had your teeth gritting in a feeling of betrayal.

‘Well these two guys were saying how his 16 year old nephew has faked his age and actually managed to make it up until the preliminary stages of selection.’ 

Once again, a lack of conversation stagnated the room. You glanced at the wall clock, noting 9:46 as the time. You’d been there about two and a half hours. It was long enough to meet new people, hear some funny stories and of course, inadvertently humiliate yourself and further satisfy the manipulative asshole sitting next to you. 

‘Well this has been fun,’ you said, shifting in your seat to loosen the lingering cramp of anxiety within you, ‘I’m super tired though, so I might leave you all to it. Thanks so much for the invite, it’s been an honour getting to know you all.’

‘Of course, is good ta see a fresh new face around ‘ere,’ replied Ajay; ever generous in brandishing her smile. ‘Do it again sometime yeah?’

‘Yeah it’s been awesome! I love spending time with you Y/n,’ Elliott arched his brows; honesty dripping off his every syllable. 

‘Thanks guys, see you around. Goodnight,’ you waved, nodding your head at Makoa as he returned the parting gesture. 

‘Catch ya,’ replied Octane. It might’ve sounded cold to your untrained ears, but it was more so a premature hint that you two would not truly be parting ways for the evening.

Your stride dragged in unison with your thoughts replaying the embarrassing confession. It was less the content, but more the nature and background of your words that had you ashamed. What more would you have to do to preserve this so called ‘deal?’

Upon arriving you noted the door to your quarters was open, but fatigue allowed you to brush it off. ‘I must’ve left it open,’ or ‘it’s not like I had anything valuable in there anyway’ were two comforting thoughts. 

What you hardly expected however, was a certain speedster and even worse scenario would be awaiting you. 

‘Took you long enough,’ he chuckled, prompting a frightened and bewildered exclamation from your part. 


	6. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally completed this chapter and I finally have enough crafting metals for our boy’s victory lap skin. But, admittedly, Bloodhound is my main and their ‘with honour’ finisher is also very tempting.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! It’s 12am here in Aus and I promised myself I’d sleep before 12:30. Goodnight xx

You covered your mouth quickly, though it wouldn’t be unreasonable to argue that a scream was a more than appropriate response. Octavio had made himself at home, resting lazily atop your bed with his phone flashing some tacky mobile game. 

‘What are you doing here? How did y-‘ your latter most inquiry answered itself, and he swayed his steel legs to further remind you. Alas, the question of why he’d left the party early and decided to break into your private room still remained.

‘Well ,’ he replied, extracting something from his pocket, ‘you forgot something.’ Between two fingers rested the sight of your key card, a late shock entering you as you realised how inconvenient loosing it would’ve been.

‘Oh. Thankyou,’ you said, reaching out for it only to watch it be snapped away. He placed the card forward, then backward over and over. You fell for the trick each time, eliciting a chuckle from him and a hiss from you, ‘Please just give it to me.’

‘Fine,’ he huffed, stopping long enough allow you to get a hold of it. It came at a price however, for his palm locked around your forearm and served to tug you forward.

‘Wha-‘ the breathless sound was forced out of you and you lost balance. instead of the soft expanse of your bed breaking your fall, his rigid form did little to ease the blow of your descent. It was not the pain in your chest that had you wide eyed, but rather the overly compromising position you’d found yourself in. 

‘My my...’rumbled Octane, the echoes of poorly faked surprise felt against your chin pinned to his chest. ‘I didn’t realise you wanted my attention that badly...’ you didn’t even intend to humour him, but two surprisingly strong arms cradled your form in a gentle but tight hold.

‘Get off me,’ you hissed, before realising your error, ‘Let me go.’ One hand wriggled beneath you in an attempt to act as leverage, but was subsequently jammed further. You could feel something stiff prodding at your thigh, but freeing yourself took primary focus.

That was, until, realisation set upon you in a wash of disgust, shame and anger simultaneously. You said nothing, but he could tell by your efforts that had turned into light punches of desperation that his arousal had registered.

‘Oh don’t worry chica,’ Octavio murmured, one hand gently kneading the skin of your neck. It would’ve been pleasant if the situation had been entirely different. The male craned forward, his lower half by proxy shifting further into your abdomen. Somehow the mask still allowed his soft, airy chuckle to be heard by you. One of the small circular vents traced the shell of your ear, a shiver of repulsion that the asshole probably dreamt was anticipation preludes his next words.

‘Tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you...’ before you had the energy to even think about questioning or processing what was said, you felt the room crumble into a blur.

When you were previously confined to a view of his mask and the wall behind it, the dusty ceiling greeted you. Those same gloved hands that flipped you had secured your floppy arms above your head. You were stupefied for a moment as the male took to removing the near permanent covering from the lower half of his face. Octane was both a legend and a stuntman; it should have been no shock to witness his speed and dexterity first hand. 

That coupled with the unfamiliar sight of lips, the beginning of stubble and a complexion rendered milky by the lighting had you overwhelmed. At last your tormenter somewhat had a more solid identity for you to base your hatred.

Curiosity however, wondered what lay beneath the goggles. Deft fingers toyed at your belt loop, stringing you back to focus on the situation at hand.

Octane- Octavio Silva, the man that could singlehandedly destroy you and your uncle’s future, was perched over you in bed. Your mind was rendered awash from the events of the evening and your heart coursed away any means of thinking clearly. A drumming chorus of anxiety beat away and your stomach threatened to reject its contents if you continued to fight against the ever alluring call of resignation.

You didn’t speak when your bottom half was rendered bare by his eager grasps. For a moment you rejoiced, the air hitting your bare thighs somewhat grounding the suffocating state of anxiety quaking you.

‘P...please leave...us alone,’ it was a pitiful attempt at a what should’ve been an all too rightful roar. You felt weak all over; the humiliation of allowing a few tears to come free was outdone by the liberation a sob delivered.

‘Us?’ The male paused and you couldn’t help but find fascination in the expressions now clear on his lips. Octavio seemed to understand and let out a sigh, softly stroking the skin inside your thigh. ‘Easy nena... you know I’m here...’ the expression tore your reality at the seams. 

Has fatigue driven you to momentarily fall into the words of comfort the very source of your lament spoke? The statement both comforted and aggravated you. It hinted that he’d at least stayed true to his word and had not shown anyone the video, but reminded you of his looming presence. 

It was like treading on ice being around him. The further you walked, the more dangerous it become. You wanted to stop, to stamp your feet and say ‘no more’. But alas, doing so would only shatter the fragile foundations of where you stood and your path back to normalcy. 

‘Octane I-‘ you had no choice but to try and glide; to source some kind of plan to weave through this but you were silenced. It was not an absence of sound that wrecked you, but an overly expressive syllable that left your lips. You didn’t understand why, not until you fully accepted what was occurring.

The mop of green and black hair and the sight of thin, chapped lips between your thighs were two foreign sights outdone by a sensation. His tongue explored you; eagerly and vigorously savouring it’s chance to be the first to have claimed you in that way. The goggles remained, but there was something piercing and eerily dedicated about the way they remained still in the one position. The girl reflected in them was not one you were familiar with and yet, in that moment, you couldn’t pry yourself away from the comfort being her provided.

Your teeth sank into your lip. There had been nights when you’d given yourself a release, but it paled in comarison to the present. With every sloppy ministration, something cold and metallic would greet your clit for a moment; a piercing, you assumed. When the searing flicks of pleasure had you involuntarily shift, his hands would grasp your hips and correct it. The intensity of it was almost painful in the way your joints seized as though trying to drown out the full feeling.

Deep inside your core, a pounding beat of need grew ever louder. Somehow the sporadic, speedy nature that had transferred to his tongue matched that chorus perfectly. You said nothing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

The beads of sweat and your expression gave him all he needed however. Two fingers came to swipe where his tongue had previously been; the shiny substance upon them caught shamefully in the light. ‘Damn, so wet...’he purred, making a show of putting the laced digits before his tongue. The muscle coiled around them, lavishing each silvery streak before he advanced toward you again.

‘Wait!’ You called, barring your exposed slit with your legs once more. He inched closer, half awarding you some time to justify your reluctance. ‘I’m...’ you couldn’t think, for any and all conscience had been lost and replaced by a viscous mixture of anxiety and arousal.

‘Too slow, I just wanna make you cum,’ nothing about this situation was ambiguous, yet you had coasted on the lack of verbal confirmation. Hearing him confess his intentions so badly and truthfully when he’d been nothing but deceitful had you burning red.

Your legs were spread apart once more and you hated how desire pooled between them. Primal and consequential reactions betrayed you, for you rode out the final moments of his stirring before release snapped forth. 

Vibrations courses through you, yet, unlike nights before, there was an eager set of lips waiting to lap up the milky remnants. His fingers danced atop your clit, urging out the last of your need until the feeling became unpleasant. Your heart beat in your ears and the light above your bed suddenly seemed all too bright; like a spotlight bearing down on a dissatisfactory performance.

E/c eyes stared blankly into space, anguish gathering atop the smudges of mascara below your lashes. How could you break character? You’d played strong; tried to fight this manipulative asshole yet fell the singular moment he managed to make you feel good rather than anxious.

‘Hey,’ he said, a light flush tracing his now visible cheeks as he stared at you. The blanket was pulled over your lower half in an attempt at kindness before a soft kiss was planted on your tear marked cheek. ‘I have to go back, but you’ll call me if you need anything right?’

You didn’t reply, and heard the sound of your door key being left atop the nightstand. Sleep welcomed you with open arms that evening, yet waking up was still a mammoth task.

—-

A message buzzed on your phone the next day. It was like rubbing salt on the wound to see that Octane had taken the liberty of greeting you like the night prior had been anything but humiliating.

‘How is my baby this morning?’ Coupled with the text was an emotion with the tongue out, panting like a dog.

You lacked the energy to dare humour him and the multitude of meanings it could’ve disclosed, and struggled through the act of your morning work routine.

Lucia was the first to greet you upon your entry into the office. ‘Morning,’ she smiled. For a moment you wondered how one could be so chipper at this hour, but remembered that most hadn’t fallen prey to the late night wiles of a certain speedster. 

‘Hey,’ you offered your best attempt at an energetic response.

‘Octane told me about your plan, I think it’s a great idea!’ Her words had your mind blank, but something inside you shook to attention at the mere mention of your issue’s name. ‘If you work with just him all season that’ll be fantastic for your resume; you’ll get partial credit on everything put out for him.’

As much as it made sense and would be advantageous experience wise, you were internally reeling at the prospect of being excluded to his company. Lucia’s brown eyes scanned your face, slight confusion evident at the sight of your subtly expressed trepidation. 

‘Yeah I’m lucky to have this chance,’ you nodded and her expression returned to normal. 

‘Well, you’ll soon enough receive an email that’ll help sort everything out. In the meantime, feel free to grab some coffee. Flat white, two sugars. Hint hint,’ she nudged you with her elbow in a playful manner. 

‘Not a bad idea,’ you replied, ‘I’ll be back soon then!’ A casual tone allowed her to remain none the wiser of your brimming anger and the plan ticking around in your head.

‘Thanks a bunch, I’ll pay you back,’ she smiled before going off to begin whatever duty had her yearning for a caffeine hit.

You seized the chance and began thumbing a message to the perpetrator that was no where near as frustrated sounding as you wanted.

‘What the actual fuck? I never said anything about wanting to work with you exclusively’ 

His messaging habits were as instant as his gait.  
‘Well look who finally responds. Did you have a big night or something? Jajaja’

Your knuckles grew pallid from the way you restrained a fiery train of thought to the phone. Passerby chatted and discussed mundane things while you learnt against a wall, seemingly locked in a battle of gazes with your screen.

‘Stop screwing things up you asshole.’ 

Octavio once again was quick to retort.

‘Ay ay, don’t get mouthy with me chica or I’ll make sure you know how to put it to better use. I just thought it’d be nice if we got to spend more time together. I really enjoyed last night and I know you did too.’

You swallowed, hesitating for a moment as he spoke a truth you couldn’t combat. A blank mind meant the momentum of your hasty responses was lost and Octane took that as a victory.

‘I’ll be seeing you tonight at 5:00. If you play nice, so will I.’


	7. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a win tonight by throwing my jump pad under a Wattson trying to revive their lifeline. They got launched into the ring and died.
> 
> Classic tbh

You had only a twenty minute gap between work finishing for the day and the designated time when Octane wanted to meet. He gave no further instructions; a location, suggested activity or reason were no provided and you and no intention of fuelling him by asking.

Three familiar voices sounded as you neared the corner; Natalie, Elliott and Ajay stood by the vending machine deep into conversation. As impudent as it was, a strange part of you couldn’t muster the nerve to face them. Alas, the blonde spotted you and waved with a smile, prompting her companions to turn and greet you.

‘Hey Y/n, here for some dinner?’ Jested Mirage, tapping the same machine you’d used as a means of a sugary, last resort breakfast only a few days prior.

You smiled, ‘Tempting but I’ll pass thanks.’ 

‘He can’t talk, at least once a week I see ‘im shovelling down a family pack ‘ah those fruity square candies’, Ajay nudged him.

‘First of all they’re called stellarpops and they’re delicious and second of all, I exercise. A lot. With muscles like these I’m the strongest guy around. I’m allowed to treat myself occasionally,’ he flexed but was struck down by Wattson.

‘Didn’t miss Anita outlift you by eight kilos just last week?’ The girls soft accent made it seem like an honest question, but an amused smirk told of her witty intentions.

Elliott was momentarily stumped but stuttered his way into an attempted recovery, ‘I wasa Len...Lin...Lenin.. going easy on her. Plus it was only 7 kilos...’ the three returned to chatter and you seized it as a chance to slip away. You advanced only three steps before Ajay called for you.

‘Y/n wait!’ You suppressed the look of defeat crossing your features and mentally admonished your reasoning for being in a rush. The rosy haired girl nudged the male at her side, lightly tilting her head in your direction to suggest he should like to speak.

‘Oh yeah! We’re having another get together. Just us three, Octavio, the tin can, a few movies and snacks. You in?’ His brown eyes fell upon yours hopefully and you couldn’t help but wonder why that alone almost ruined your act.

‘Tin can?’ You feigned a light chuckle, scrambling to buy yourself some time to articulate an excuse. ‘Sounds like fun and I’m flattered you want to include me, but I have some stuff I have to do for my uncle.’ Hopefully it was vague enough to be believe able and not prompt any further investigation.

‘Silva can’t make it ‘etha,’ said Ajay, staring down at her phone. Natalie and her mumbled something about the oddity of that case. 

Of course he can’t, you thought distastefully. 

‘Oh.. well uh, see you sometime tomorrow? Come hang out?’ Elliott’s full lips drooped and you felt all the more unhappy about the event soon to unfold.

‘I promise I’ll come chill at the lounge for a bit,’ the weight applies to the foremost words seemed to comfort him, ‘see you guys around.’

Three variations of friendly goodbyes sounded as you departed, the ground beneath you eventually turning metallic as you reached the catwalk leading to your room.

Part of you was hardly surprised to see that Octane had somehow managed to open your door. Much like a few nights prior, he rested atop your bed as though it were his own. The only difference however, was that the entirety of your belongings had been unceremoniously sprawled across your floor in some strange exhibition.

‘Octane what the hell!’ You immediately regretted having been so loud and took to closing the door behind you. A multitude of questions picked at your conscience, but the one regarding his entry took priority, ‘How did you get in here? I took back my key?

‘I have some very special er... amigos I guess you could say,’ his words left you with even more confusion, but it was the continued act of him picking through your clothes that had you speak again.

‘What gives you the right to go through my shit!?’ You stomped over, haphazardly piling some of your belongings back into the case. It’d take quite awhile to get everything back in order. An uncanny, physical representation of his influence on your life so far.

‘Relax, I didn’t find anything exciting anyway,’ he huffed, tossing a pair of Nessie printed pyjamas carelessly atop the growing pile of clothing. ‘It’s a Friday night, and all you have to wear is that one cocktail dress. All work no play eh?’

‘Why are you here?’ The almost clueless head tilt from the male further showcased his entitlement.

‘I’m your boyfriend Y/n,’ he muttered the phrase as though it were fact and not a side effect of manipulation, ‘Mi casa en su casa and vice versa. I don’t get why you’re being so uptight.’

Your knuckles grew pallid from the strain of a tightly balled fist. ‘I’m only your ‘girlfriend’ because for whatever reason you’re blackmailing my family. The second you cut the bullshit, find someone else to annoy or get sick of me, I’m never speaking to you again,’ satisfaction surged through you at the dagger like honesty at last unsheathing itself. 

Silence elapsed, but a thousand potential conversations sounded in your mind. You’d fucked up; whether you liked it or not, at the moment, not pissing him off was imperative. You were apologetic, but not genuinely remorseful. 

‘I’m sorry...’ you felt bad purely for your uncle. You’d been yet to prove his innocence, nor had you you uncovered whether or not there was some truth to the case. Octavio paused for a few moments before sauntering over. His gait was not excessive, nor was it the clacking, metallic bolt he usually utilised even when walking.

It was slow, contemplative and matched his newfound tone. ‘You seriously think I’d ever give you up?’ He slid closer once more, his goggles at last being slid upward, the surprisingly soft brown of his eyes exposed. 

Part of you must’ve imagined a more unruly, crazed appearance to match his nature and lawless antics. But alas, he held the appearance of a man only a few years your senior. A single brow piercing glinted, yet it was the glossy shine of his eyes that somehow ensnared you. Perhaps this was part of his ploy; to shock you with his jarringly normal, albeit, handsome appearance. 

‘Nah conejita, I can’t ever do that. Is that why you’re being so angry? You think I’m gonna leave ‘ya? Don’t be ridiculous...’ you were pulled into a tight hug, one that would’ve been passable if he hadn’t dared apply a gentle pinch to your rear. ‘C’mon chica, I’m sure I can put a smile on your face again before we go out...’

You pried yourself from his arms, gruffly crossing your own, ‘I just want my uncle to be safe..’ 

At this you noted Octane’s now visible expressions. ‘Well then, I’d say it’s in your best interest to be good tonight eh? That cocktail dress will have to do. Damn this means I have to wear pan-‘

‘Where are we going?’ You questioned, to which he showcased a self satisfied smile before putting the mask on once more.

‘Just somewhere special in town... you’ll enjoy it I promise...’ His assurances did little to bring you down from the churning nerve inside you, but there was no denying that his period words offered strange security.

—-

The music was slightly muffled by the walls of the booth. You couldn’t help but wonder if the small room had been used for more than personal meetings, but noted a lack of pole that somewhat put your mind at ease. 

‘Hey, thanks for coming when I asked,’ Octane said, to which you incorrectly assumed he was addressing you.

‘Do I even have a goddamn choice?’ You hissed, but soon followed the direction of his gaze more accurately. 

‘Thankyou for the invitation,’ your heart jolted, a familair coupled by the proper entrance of your uncle. He seemed surprised to see you, but a scolding expression hinted that he’d misinterpreted your mistaken words. ‘It’s good to see you too y/n, very nice of Mr.Silva to invite you.’

‘Yes, so very kind,’ you murmured, one palm foregoing any previous concerns about filth by clenching angrily against the vinyl of the lounge.

Your uncle sat down across from you; the cooler tinted lighting allowing you to note some rather unfortunate dark circles beneath his e/c eyes. 

Octavio spoke first, ‘I’ll cut to the chase compadre, I know you’re a busy guy. And so am I,’ the speedster leant forward, your breath held captive as you awaited the reasoning for this encounter. ‘I spoke to you awhile ago about that little project I got in the works. Turns out a few stations are interested in airing it!’

‘Not surprised,’ Eric smiled, glancing at you to briefly explain, ‘Mr Silva has plans to launch his own game show when not competing in the arena. I’m sure it will be a hit.’

‘Eric please none of the ‘Mr.Silva’ bullshit,’ Octane made a faux cringing noise, ‘Makes me feel weird.’

‘It’s company policy. I’m sorry, but for both our sakes let’s keep it as Mr.L/n and Mr.Silva,’ he replied, tapping his knee, ‘Now what was this proposal you had for me?’

‘All work and no play huh? Must run in the family,’ The younger male beside you hummed, a subtle, unseen nudge driving you all the more into a state of irritation. ‘Well, I was thinking, when production starts... how would you like to take on the position of top dog in our PR...media... something like that department?’ He paused, allowing your relative to consider the offer.

‘No pressure, I know you’ve been at the games HQ for a long time. I wanted to offer it to someone I kinda new before any no names took a nip.’

Your uncle’s expression was shocked, but gleefully contemplative, ‘Thats... wow, that’s a big offer...’ he paused, ‘I’m sorry, but I’ll have to take some time to consider. I’ll be with the games for the next two seasons at least.’

Octavio craned back in his chair, two arms casually cradling his head, ‘Eh no problemo, only time I don’t care if someone takes it slow heh.’ 

Eric was evidently still reeling from the rather tremendous offer put forth managed to speak once more, ‘In future, you’re more than welcome to meet with me at HQ if it’s more convenient.’

‘Oh I didn’t drag you here just for a meeting, no, tonight we’re celebrating,’ Octavio took the liberty of filling your three glasses with some high end champagne. You had no idea what he was insinuating; your eyes drafting along the metallic label of the bottle in an attempt at self soothing.

The muffled sound of both voices blended in with the crowd outside, but snapped back into clarity when both faces latched to you. ‘Tonight I thought we should congratulate Y/n on her new, well, future job working full time at ‘Silva Productions’!

You couldn’t contain the paling shock that carved itself into your features. Your uncle unintentionally fulled the fire by brandishing a proud, ecstatic grin and equally as gullible words.

‘Wow! What an opportunity Y/n. Looks like working with the legends was the right way to go,’ he dragged his phone out, likely intending to text your current supervisor with pride. ‘You’re treating us well Silva.’

‘I just consider it as ‘paying it forward’, he chuckled, the undertones all too dark and obvious for the ear trained to his manipulative ways. It could almost be considered a talent to exploit what should’ve been an achievement.

Alas, your future reeked of nepotism fuelled by his twisted delusions of affection. You had to put a stop to this, somehow. You were hardly fooled by his kind offerings, for it was comparable to a rabbit seeking comfort in the warmth of a wolf’s den.


	8. Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we die like men. I’ve been super sick/bogged down. This took way longer than expected and is kind of a filler chapter I’m sorry. Next one will probably involve some smut. It’s what we all need I think haha
> 
> Also I do have plans to introduce the newer legends (I love them all, especially Rampart) more as the story goes on.

You felt a little out of place surrounded by some familiar, but not acquainted faces. Bloodhound donned a loose fitting set of dark clothes that still concealed their form in a manner that was likely far more comfortable than their usual arena attire. The tracker gave a nod as you entered, but soon found themselves occupied by the carving half complete in their palms once more. 

‘That’s very impressive,’ you couldn’t help but note, focusing on the intricately battered wood forming the stout face of a canine.

‘I am glad you find it so,’ they replied, holding it up into the light before brushing off the offcuts, ‘It is a gift for a fellow legend.’

‘A wolf, for Loba?’ Once spoken aloud in the otherwise silent room it felt stupidly obvious. ‘It’s beautiful...’ you tapped your fingers together in nerve, finding the legend friendly but the exchange awkward.

‘Indeed. I make one for all felagi fighters I share a victory with,’ Bloodhound’s blade scraped away wood in little curls of sound, but it was overshadowed moments later by an approaching group. Despite the muffling of small distance and a door, you could easily detect Mirage’s tone accompanying Lifeline.

‘Hey Y/n, Hound, aand,’ Ajay peered around, scanning the lounge area.

Bloodhound presumed she was looking for the recipient of the trinket in their hands, ‘I believe Loba is out on personal business today.’ 

‘Nah, ‘am looking for Ramya. ‘Is okay, is about Doc. I’ll find her later,’ she said, stretching with a yawn, ‘Somehow not hectic has turned into borin around ‘ere.’

‘What do you do on weekends normally?’ Asked Mirage, adjusting the middle button on his shirt in a manner that was all too conspicuously geared toward showing off the olive flesh of his abdomen. 

‘Well I,’ you took a moment to think, slightly hesitant to admit to favouring a pretty late sleep in, ‘I get lots of rest, go for a walk, maybe grab overpriced coffee from my local cafe and watch a movie or some re runs of the games.’ You smiled, shrugging, ‘Pretty boring compared to what you guys do right?’

‘Nah, we’re human too. Ya will have to pry shitty reality shows from ‘ma cold dead hands,’ Ajay replied, ‘You watch dat’ ‘Solace Bachelor’ nonsense by any chance?’

Mirage made a faux shudder noise, ‘God don’t mention that shit.’ He glanced at you, concern that he had perhaps offended you appearing, ‘Not that I have anything against romantic stuff. I dig it, I’m a con...coni.. con... expert in the art of love.’

Ajay’s cheeks twitched with amusement and the brewing of a witty comeback, but neither surfaced. Instead she focused on the two of you, ‘Say.. if ya not busy how about we get some ice cream?’ 

‘Ooh hell yeah! I could go for a thick scoop of hazelnut swirl,’ following the unceremonious crash of a far from carefully closed door came Octavio’s voice.

‘Well well well, if it isn’t Mr. ‘sorry I’m busy’. Surely you could’ve put down the controller for one night and hung out,’ huffed Elliott, giving his friend a playful shove. 

‘Na na compadre. Sorry, but I was hanging out with someone else,’ the goggles were on, even around his friends, leading you to wonder whether you were one of the only people to have ever seen his face. ‘I had a date with my girlfriend.’

His revelation cracked a whip of silence through the room. Though the hunter was attempting to appear uninterested, even they had temporarily halted their carving.

‘Nice try,’ said Elliott, awaiting the younger male’s confession that it were a joke. But alas, it never came, and his irises quickly became bordered by white walls of shock. ‘What the hell... who is she?’

Ajay stared, her lips parted in awe and her gaze mirroring Mirage’s. ‘So... you found some poor ‘gal to torment over drinks... how long ‘as this been going on?’

‘Oh you know, a few weeks...’ Octavio dismissively shrugged, and his childhood friend seemed somewhat hurt. 

‘Ya could’ve told me ya know. I’ve been putting up with ya nonsense since before I could walk away...’ her gaze travelled downwards with a sigh before darting up in a head shake, ‘so what’s her name?’

‘Yeah when do we get to meet this poor, desperate soul?’ Asked Elliott, ‘Bring her to Loba’s charity fashion show... signing... thing next Wednesday.’ 

‘We’ll see. She’s a bit shy, but things are getting pretty serious. I already met her dad and everything. Pretty sure this time next season we’ll have a cosy little pad in Olympus somewhere.’ 

You said nothing, only giving a false impressed face out of necessity whenever you caught someone else’s eye. A look of malice however, was reserved for Octane.

‘Huh... yeah, if she can put up wit ‘ya for that long,’ Ajay huffed.

‘Nah Nah. Just you wait hermana, no way I’d let a spark like her get away.’ 

Both tried to pry further; even obliviously trying to get you roped into the conversation. You’d mutter the occasional ‘Thats nice’ and ‘awesome’.

‘Well this is cool, I’d say it’s high time for a double date yeah?’ Elliott stretched, his eyes gliding in your direction. 

‘Ay yeah amigo, I have a feeling you’d really like her,’ said Octane. You couldn’t deduce exactly what he implied with a tone that was almost encouraging. 

————-

Later in the day, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Plans of going out seemed less appealing, and everyone drifted into some form of cosy individual activity. You took your leave around 3pm, a small side trip to your uncle’s office requested soon after.

‘Hey what’s up?’ You said, leaning against the door frame. E/c eyes glided over his rather messy shelves; various ornaments, books and non-descriptive leaflets littered his surroundings. 

‘Excuse the mess, I had a client come in that wanted a very specific and very old record from the first ever games,’ he muttered. 

‘Yeah right, as if you haven’t always been a master of mess making,’ you smirked, picking up a small, wooden figurine of what appeared to be a prowler. ‘This is cool...’ one finger delicately traced the unique inscription on its base. ‘Did Bloodhound make this?’

Eric nodded, one hand gesturing for it to be passed over so that he may try retain what little order his desk boasted, ‘They did; a gift after their very first victory.’

‘Wish I could do that,’ you said, ‘They we’re making a wolf for Loba in the lounge, completely done with a pocket knife it’s crazy how much-‘

You were cut off by a rather strange look from your relative, ‘you’ve been in the legends lounge?’

A slow blink and mouth still trained on your sentence showcased your surprise, ‘Uh... yeah?’ You corrected your form and clarified, ‘I didn’t just break or barge in, Elliott and Ajay invited me.’

‘I know you wouldn’t do that,’ he mumbled, trying to gather his thoughts, ‘just... I don’t know how to say this, be careful okay? They’re nice people and...robots... well some of them are. Just remember what they do for a living yeah?’ He swallowed, ‘They’re not just celebrities and people in high up places... they all have some pretty dangerous skill sets. I know for a fact that they sometimes take the fighting outside of the ring.’

You were silent, the irony of his warning tugging anxiously at your gut. It wasn’t helped by the fact that, by chance, you eyes grazed a particular note sticking from his breast pocket. It was difficult to read- the handwriting hurried and partially obscured. One persons name and a large sum of money was barely readable, but gave enough hint of being a clue. 

Get that paper, and find out who else might have a hand in this whole thing.

‘Yeah I know...’ you faded back to the conversation, not wanting to alert him to your newfound purpose. ‘I’m here to work, that’s all.’

He softly smiled, ‘I’m not saying don’t have friends just, keep it at that. I know you’re an adult and all, but I’d hate to see my niece being messed with by some holographical engineer that spends way too much money on his hair.’

You snorted, a sad contrast to your current deal coming to alleviate his worries, ‘Uncle, I don’t want to date anyone right now. Trust me.’ An attempt to re route the conversation made itself apparent, ‘Don’t tell me your paranoia is the only reason you called me up here?’

‘It’s not paranoia, it’s my job as your annoying uncle,’ he smirked, ‘but no. I have some exciting news for you. Do you know when the season kickoff night is?’

‘It’s..’ you mentally counted the days, ‘two weeks Thursday right? I was working on some banner stuff for it awhile back.’

‘Correct,’ he said, sliding two gold foil pieces of brochure towards you. ‘After nearly six years service, I finally get to walk the red carpet alongside Blisk and some of the chief commentators. I figured it’s only fair you get the opportunity too.’

E/c eyes were wide, your lips parted in awe. Few could ever dream of merely attending such an event as seated patrons, let alone be aside the very founder of the games themselves. ‘E... this... this is too much,’ you shook your head, ‘I can’t be up there, I’m just an intern.’

‘Look, what’s the point of nepotism if not to give you stage fright?’ He smiled, ‘You’ve earned it though. Lucia told me all about what you’ve been doing, and the fact that you scored a job with Octane’s future company right off the bat? You’re really something kid,’ he handed you the shimmering piece of card, your name truly printed in place upon it. ‘I’m proud of you, it’s good practice for your future.’

In that moment, you felt obligation to try and focus at least a little bit on the task of plotting to acquire that note. All would be even better if you didn’t have concerns weighing you down, but the sheer, almost unreal feeling of scoring an invitation to such a highly viewed and coveted event kept you afloat. 

It was something many dreamt of for ages; you’d been all too fortunate now regard it as a source of excitement, not a distant wonder. A tight hug over the desk did little to proclaim your gratitude and you doubted even a message to Lucia would sate it.

‘I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough, for everything you’ve given me.’

‘You’re a hard worker, sometimes things do actually pay off,’ his palm petted your shoulder blade before gently releasing. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get this place looking like less of a shithole.’

You stride toward your quarters with an almost childlike glee enchanting your step. One hand held your phone, an excited expression of gratitude being typed out to Lucia, whilst the other clutched you’re veritable golden ticket. Perhaps it was adrenaline, or a subconscious need to familiarise yourself with what would take place that had you texting Elliott.

Guess, what! I get to go with my uncle, Blisk and all the other oldies to your red carpet event in two weeks. What’s it gonna be like?

A thud against your form had you let out an unbecoming grunt, your phone sliding free of your grasp and dropping to the ground. 

‘You should be more careful carina, plenty of time for that later,’ before even looking up you felt an instinctive surge of annoyance blossom within you. Octavio knelt down, retrieving your phone from the metallic walkway. The bright screen reflected in his goggles, your freshly sent message to Mirage clear in the lenses.

‘Well well what do we have here....’


	9. Boost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that Octane battle pass skin... good stuff. I would kill for Ajay in a band outfit or Mirage in a tux though. Wraith, ilysm, but you’ve had your time in the sun. 
> 
> Also someone punch me, I have an idea for a Yandere bloodhound full on fic (my main/surprisingly my actual fave). The last thing I need is another WIP. 
> 
> As always, thankyou for reading!

‘It’s called a phone,’ excitement had given you the drive to be a fraction of how rude you longed to be, ‘I’ll take it back now.’

You reached for it but had soon found a hand firmly wrapped around your bicep, ‘My my, bunny has got some bite today eh?’ You jumped in place, attempting to reach it which only furthered the humiliating nickname. ‘You know, you don’t have to make me jealous to get what you want?’

Your eyes narrowed, ‘what the hell are you talking about?’ You tried once more to reach for it, but quickly became winded when his firm pressed firmly against yours. One arm was fixed above your head, the other mockingly reading your last sent message aloud.

‘Oh Mirage...What’s it gonna be like?’, he feigned a higher pitch, trying to bait you into annoyance. ‘The ceremony itself kinda blows, but maybe this year...’ his body pressed against yours; both physical exercise and evident arousal rendering it hard against you, ‘it’ll be fun...’

‘Get off me,’ you hissed, abhorring the feeling of his titter reverberating against your squished chest.

‘Na, where are your manners conejita? Maybe I outta teach you some, can’t have just anyone rocking up to the red carpet,’ the whole time you’d remained insistent on trying to balance the task of retrieving your phone and somehow prying him off you.

In an act that was all too true to octane -wicked and lightning fast- he slid the coveted device into his back pocket. ‘If you want it back, you gotta play nice for me,’ his mask had been partially removed, leaving a pair of lightly chapped lips advancing toward you once more.

‘Octane...’ you said, somewhat frantic but not enough to have him cease his slimy stroke up your neck. The male payed you no regard, latching to a favoured spot before beginning to suck. ‘Octane!’ You tried a little louder, this only served to fuel his obvious attempt at shamefully marking you.

Perhaps it was paranoia, or some strange favour sent by fate. You were adamant that footsteps were sounding down the usually empty residential hall and coming your way. 

‘Tavi someone will see us!’ You hissed, immediately regretting allowing an almost find sounding nickname slip. It achieved the desired outcome however, for he lazily slid away from your neck, leaving -at the very least- a graze. 

The legend must’ve heard the advancing sounds, for he elected to leave you in peace. ‘Tavi.. heh, you’re getting there baby I knew you would,’ your phone was returned with a parting, hoarse whisper. 

‘Next time, you’ll be screaming it...’ 

By the time he whisked away, your saviour was revealed as none other than a housekeeping attendant offering to change your sheets. ‘Are you right dear? You look a bit flushed,’ the elder, kind faced woman was either teasing you or, as you prayed, oblivious. 

——

‘I won’t lie to you, thought you were a new competitor. Didn’t recognise ya face since I haven’t popped a bullet into it,’ said Ramya, ‘Don’t plan on doing it either so you don’t have to worry.’

You fell into a smile, ‘Why not? I haven’t met Revenant or Crypto in person, I feel like a face full of metal could be a conversation starter.’ 

The mod specialist let out an expressive sound of amusement, ‘Hah! I think that angry box of bolts could use a few aesthetic mods, but what both really need is a cup of of lightening up.’ Ramya pondered, ‘You think if we gave him a new brain he’d stop threatening to shove shiela up where the sun don’t-‘

The barista called, ‘Medium double shot for Ramya.’ She strode over, collecting the steaming cup before returning to your side. Moments later your own beverage had been completed, and the two of you strode over to where Loba was giving a briefing on what the day would entail.

‘We’ll be raising money for Golden Horizons- a charity based in Psmanthe that assists children going through the foster system and long term hospital stays,’ her silky tone was so refined that one might’ve been convinced it was an accessory to her rather dramatic attire. ‘I thank those that have offered their time today, a few of my fellow legends included,’ her hazel eyes widened in acknowledgment at the small cluster of competitors around you. 

Ajay, Mirage, Ramya, Gibraltar and Octane had all been avoaibke to potentially model some of the designer pieces. Bloodhound and Crypto did not address the event in person, but both offered a signed print to be put up on sale.

‘Not to brag Andrade, but I’m pretty sure you’ll sell anything that’s had the blessing of my ass on it immediately,’ Mirage pouted, attempting something of a fierce pose as the silky blue dress pants rested upon his lower half.

‘Heh, ya hope it does the trick. ‘Is the only way it’s gonna sell, why are runway designs always so weird lookin’? Ajay held up the rather vibrant purple skater dress assigned to her time on the catwalk. The colour complimented her rich complexion and contrasted her hair nicely, but the addition of excess frills had it look almost oceanic in appearance. 

You sat quietly in the corner, penning down notes to better help you write a release about the event as well as some relevant captions for social media posts. Your post was between two dressing room areas; the atmosphere chaotic but not unpleasant. Perhaps it was written in your face by expression or dark circles, but your suppressed worries did not go unnoticed. Every so often you’d be dragged away from the present, a thought demanding it devote itself to the situation with your uncle or Octane.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Mirage stood before you, trying to play off his stance as something short of posed. There was no denying Loba had good taste in models, for the suit was all too flattering on the male.

‘Yeah just, thinking,’ you said, shrugging before trying to change the topic, ‘You look very dapper.’ 

You half anticipated him to make some gloating comment true to his nature, but his features remained stained with sympathy. ‘Well... two minds are better than one for thinking,’ brown eyes glanced up, trying to make sense of his own words, ‘what I mean is, there’s something on your mind right? After this meet me at the firing range, let’s talk.’ 

You didn’t have time to protest, for he was whisked away by an official directing him to another area for further prep. The firing range seemed like a strange place for a rendezvous, but you couldn’t help but be curious about where the legends trained.

Though not out front, when the show finally began to make final preparations, you had an all too special seat. You were right behind the entrance and exit to the catwalk- a clear view of the exclusive albeit still voluminous crowd. 

‘Psst... conejita,’ you jumped when Octane’s voice sounded from behind the curtain in one of the dressing cubicles. You scribbled on the corner of your paper, trying to occupy yourself and not acknowledge him.

‘C’mon I know you heard me, come here,’ his tone was demanding and you relented, approaching the curtain.

‘What do you want?’ You hissed, having to lean in close due to the speakers growing rather loud.

‘I need a little help with a zip. It’ll be quick,’ he said, to which you peered around, searching for anyone else. Partially in hopes of tossing the talks to them, but also for fear of a potentially misunderstood situation should they see you enter. 

‘Fine,’ you relented, sliding the curtain behind you as you joined him in the box like space. Not a second passed before he latched onto you, earning a gasp. One hand came to cup your mouth, securing any yelp that might’ve slipped past. Without thinking, a hefty blow from your elbow was delivered to his abdomen, earning a pained grunt from the male. He let you go unintentionally, but quickly regained composure.

‘Ooh baby, you’re really in for it now,’ he rumbled, boxing you into the less than stable corner of the cubicle. He was devoid of both mask and goggles, leading you the opportunity to face every self satisfied expression and lick of the lips he presented. ‘I didn’t get to finish last night... there’s still some time now before I go on,’ somehow, the humiliation of forced silence was more aggravating than the compromising position he had you in. 

One hand dared to breach the safety of your black pencil skirt, ‘First time I’ve seen you wear this... so fucking hot. Trying to impress me?’ You shook your head, trying to muster your honest justification before he whispered, ‘or someone else?’

‘No!’ Bony fingers flicked the band of your underpants, the sound alone mixed with passerby voices leaving your tone paranoid and muted, ‘I was told to dress fancier for the show...’ it was true you’d opted against the same bland pair of business pants.

Octane let out a hum of contemplation, but it was his digits at last making contact with your slit that took your focus. ‘That’s cute... but you don’t always do what you’re told do you?’ His hand parted from your sensitive spot and a tongue you were unpkeanstky familiar with lapped up the small secretion glazing them. ‘I gotta say you’re brave Y/n. Daring to basically throw yourself at Mirage when you know you’re mine?’ Brown eyes locked with yours, a creased glare forming, ‘That’s so naughty conejita...’

You almost shivered at his tone. The consequences unspoken, but all too obvious. ‘I’m sorry,’ the meek words were far from becoming, but necessary given your company and the situation, ‘It won’t happen again, please don’t do anything.’

‘Oh it won’t,’ Octavio softly chuckled, ‘but that’s not much of an apology is it?’ His thumb came for trace the curve if your lips; such a ministration leaving an itchy tingle in its wake. ‘But I could use a little reassurance...’

You tried to remain wilfully ignorant, ‘You need to get on stage, they’ll come looking for you.’ 

Octavio huffed in amusement, palming the aroused crease in his pants you so desperately wanted to ignore. ‘You can pretend I’m not coming into you all you like Y/n, ain’t gonna change reality,’ he had you mentally and physically boxed in with him.

A sigh of frustration sounded, ‘If I kiss you will you let me go? I’m not interested in Elliott or you...’

‘Yeah sure,’ he smirked, ‘only... this time I think I’ll need more than the lips.’

With rapid guidance, you found yourself kneeling. An all too obvious desire making itself apparent below the belt.

You took him in, the foreign weight in your tongue coupled with the harsh dressing room lighting awarding you an almost wince like expression. You had little knowledge of what to do; a few reluctant ministrations if the tongue your foremost contribution. Octavio hummed in approval, one hand coming to keep your head in place. The sooner he came, the sooner such a deed would be done. As if chiming in assurance, what you came to recognise as the sting of precum began to make itself known. Octavio shifted, satisfaction intensifying on his features.

Your hand came to cup the base, offering a few strokes to supplement the fact that your lips and jaw had begun to tire.

‘Fuck, ‘atta baby,’ he moaned, the lack of volume modulation adding to the cause of your red laced cheeks. ‘Shit Y/n...’ you’d sped up, delving into the slit, ‘I’m gonna cum soon.’ E/c slipped shut, not wanting to attribute his loosened expression to your doings. 

Just get this over with, you urged yourself further, trying to match the best of your mouth movements to the jerks of your hand. The male pressed you further into his crouch; an encouraging set of fingers kneading your scalp in a silent command to finish the job.

With an deep inhale and gritted teeth you felt his hips buck. A pungent, salty taste hit the back of your throat, prompting you to struggle away a gag as your tongue became painted with his seed. The head tapped your lips as it glided out, a glossy string of saliva connecting you two before vanishing into gravity. 

‘Wooooh...’ Octane breathed, tucking himself back away before pulling you up to eye level once more, ‘You did good baby...’ 

Your arms crossed, and disgust was felt both inwards and toward him. ‘Get lost...’ you didn’t want to meet his gaze, but a fingertip gently rising your chin to lock lips gave you little choice.

‘Something to mix it up from the good girl act doesn’t hurt eh?,’ he adjusted his clothing once more and you quickly ensured no obvious signs of the activities.

‘The fuck is that supposed to mean?’ You glowered, to which he shrugged, nonchalantly preparing to exit,

‘Not something I can explain with words conejita... maybe I’ll show you sometime later.’ 

‘So this is where you guys practice?’ Finding the firing range was no easy task. Initially, the only knowledge you had of it was a dismissive point from your uncle in your foremost tour. 

What had played our before was shamefully pushed fo the back of your mind and filed under ‘the lesser of two evils’. Perhaps it would’ve been easier to paint it as some unfortunate part of your job if his puzzling final words hadn’t stuck. Mirage noted your silence and distracted countenance. However you quickly sought to remedy it, bathing in the mid afternoon sun.

‘So this is where you guys practice?’ Finding the firing range was no easy task. Initially, the only knowledge you had of it was a dismissive point from your uncle in your foremost tour.

‘Yeah, though I’m pretty sure Anita lives here,’ a smile curving atop his lips, ‘We jokingly set up a campsite next to the snipers cage for her once. Said if she lost the next match she had to sleep in it for a week.’

You smirked, ‘And how did that go?’

Mirage mumbled, ‘Well... I mean, she spends so much time here practicing that there was no way I could’ve dodged that flatline shot...’ 

He’d abandoned his rather showy trappings but an excess of gel still count to his hair; a sight made all too obvious by the late afternoon sun. The dusty ground did little to assist with stopping the glare, something your company noticed.

‘Here,’ a pair of unused shades resting in his palm were offered, and no refusal was accepted. ‘I’m used to it, from the games and all.’

‘Thanks,’ you smiled, feeling relief as your vision was no longer obscured by brightness. 

‘So.. you seem troubled,’ he carefully chose his words, not wanting to inadvertently add to the issue at hand.

‘Just a busy week,’ you tried to assure him when he did not seem convinced , ‘Not your problem to bear, the new season starts soon and you’ve got enough in your plate with training, media and the other legends I’m sure.’

‘There’s plenty of me’s to go around,’ a short laugh sounded but he returned to sincerity, ‘You’re my... my friend, seeing you happy is important too Y/n. Old Mirage here to lend an ear, what’s up?’

The goofy faux smoulder he pulled was enough to will you in amusement and consequential relief, ‘you’re sweet.’ With a sigh, ‘well if you really want to know it’s my cousin.’ You hadn’t really intended to reveal the situation, but fabricated a loose lie to conceal your struggles in this case. 

‘We’ve always been close and well, she told the truth about her latest business arrangement,’ you slowly gathered your thoughts, ‘she told me the only reason she signed with a certain company is because the CEO there has some blackmail that could land her team in some deep shit. She told me she saw the accounts herself and that she has no choice but to sign a merger or go bankrupt.’ 

‘Wow,’ Elliott blinked, taking in the artfully crafted story, ‘that’s quite the uh, predi...predaka..predi... quite the situation. Sucks when you get roped into a something like that.’

‘Yep,’ you sighed, a little too expressively for a bystander in this tale, ‘I’m worried because I’m the only person she’s told. I want to help her; i don’t care how convincing, I don’t believe for a minute that the blackmail is legit. Seems like this other company have her in a chokehold though.’

You didn’t know whether he’d seen through the cover story or didn’t see the light pooling of tears in your eyes as irrational. ‘Hey, it’s okay,’ one arm wrapped around you, pulling you into a brief sideward hug. ‘Well first of all, you’re not alone in this and neither is your cousin,’ he gave a soft smile, ‘I know jack about corporate espionage or whatever, but tricky is my speciality in other areas.’

The playful hope in his voice did transfer slightly to you, ‘What, you think she should Bamboozle them?’

He smiled, ‘Kind of, she’s entered a forced merger right? Well that means she can learn as much as possible about who, where, how and why they got their intel.’

A bolt of understanding struck you; Elliott was right. Surely Octane hadn’t managed to dig up or fabricate the footage all by his lonesome. There had to have been a third party of some kind involved. 

‘That’s... that’s so true,’ e/c eyes widened into relief, something that painted itself on his features as well. ‘That’ll give her a bit of hope for now. Thankyou Elliott,you’re a genius!’

‘Tell me something I don’t know,’ he allowed a celebratory stroke of his locks, ‘actually can you tell Anita that? She’s still giving me shit for getting the trivia questions wrong from the other night.’

You smiled, wishing you could let him know just how grateful you were. A second gift presented itself; painting the moment as a chance to ask a question that had been burning at the back of your mind for some time. ‘Speaking of which, Can I ask you something?’

The male adjusted his position; bronzed arms resting behind him, ‘Yeah of course.’

‘Does it ever, you know,’ you gestured haphazardly at the various targets strewn around the area, ‘does it ever get hard to stay friendly with the others after a match? You guys do temporarily kill each other and all.’

Elliott thought for a moment, his lips pursing slightly before reaching a conclusion, ‘Nah, not really.’ He paused, thinking further, ‘Look I won’t deny that sometimes I’ll look across the table at Ajay or Natalie and think ‘wow, you really didn’t hold back with the grenade did you?’ The recollection seemed more amusing than jarring. ‘But in truth, they’re all mostly good people. I don’t think a single one of us is here because we actually want to kill each other. Except maybe mr. murder bot but even then...’

Your e/c eyes blinked with curiosity and understanding. Something about his tone was more reflective than normal; you had admittedly sought a distraction from the days events and found it in the omitted truths of his answer. ‘You’re not here for the games, you’re here for what they lead to...’ 

You had more in common with the legends than previously thought.

Silence enveloped the two of you. In the distance you could hear the bellow of a Leviathan; a strange but oddly comforting sound you’d previously only ever heard on nature documentaries. ‘I mean, the games do have some big advantages,’ he smirked, ‘I get to sit and chat with exceptionally beautiful women all afternoon.’ 

‘I’m sure many people wish they were where I am right now,’ you peered down, staring at your shadows on the tawny ground below. Only a light, dusty breeze could be heard quaking the metal of the sniper cage. 

Various implements of warfare rested before you; the sound of a phone buzzing timed all too perfectly with the moment you stared at the grenade. With a jolt you snapped to see the source of your fright.

‘Yeahhhuppp?’ Spoke Elliott into the device; Ajay’s familiar tone somewhat audible over the speaker. ‘Seriously? Ok, I’ll see you there in ten.’ He hung up and tucked it away into his pocket before providing an explanation.

‘Ajay is with Octavio and Loba. Apparently his girlfriend was at the event today and he never pointed her out!’ He shook his head, ‘I didn’t see anyone looking too miserable, I mustn’t have run into the poor girl. So I gotta head off sorry.’

You smiled, rising from your sitting place before dusting off your legs, ‘it’s fine.’ You wanted to huff at the irony of the call, but chose to focus on a positive instead.

‘Hey Elliott?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thankyou. For helping,’ a genuine, closed lip smile was shot his direction.

‘Of course, if you ever need anything at all, anytime. I’m here,’ a hand placed itself on your shoulder, applying a gentle pet before the two of you parted for the evening.


End file.
